Thin Line Between Life and Death
by RhietaV
Summary: Apa yang lebih menakutkan dari kematian? Yaitu kehilangan mereka yang terdekat, tanpa kematian menyentuh dirinya sama sekali. Menjelajah medan perang sebagai Assassin Aliansi Suci, tugas Alrisaia sederhana. Menerima perintah, dan merealisasikan kata-kata mematikan tersebut menjadi sebuah aksi nyata. Dia akan belajar untuk membunuh, membenci, mencintai, mengampuni, membuka hati.
1. Bloody Good Timing

**Standard Disclaimer Applies: I do not own RF Online. Because if i do, i'll make a movie out of it.**

 _Semua nama tempat dan segala informasi mendetail tentang RF Online di cerita ini tidak akurat dan tidak bisa dipercaya, berhubung Author tidak main RF sampai level tinggi. Fanfic pertamaku, mohon dimaklumi :3_

 **A/N:** Fic ini sebelumnya terhapus oleh kebodohanku sendiri. Ga perlu ditanya yah gimana atau kenapa bisa begitu :'D Dan sekarang, aku mengunggah ulang fic ini. Aku berusaha membuat chapter 1 berdasarkan ingatanku. berhubung chapter ini udah expire di doc manager...hehehe.

Mungkin ada beberapa perubahan sedikit tapi ga mempengaruhi keseluruhan cerita sih. Oh ya...untuk memperjelas aja, seperti yang udah kamu ketahui, aku ngambil beberapa karakter dari Fiction " _Lake_ ". Ini udah seijin empunya karakter lho~ mungkin, akan ada perbedaan antara karakter di sini ama di sebelah...Soalnya aku emang ingin memanipulasi mereka lebih jauh. Maaf ya mie *wink *wink

Untuk seting waktu, kalo Di fiction asalnya, Lake itu berpangkat Captain, berusia 22 tahun. Kalo di sini, dia udah Conquest, berusia 29 tahun. (7 tahun setelahnya, tapi masih jomblo HAHAHAHA- ups.) Untuk yang bertanya, "apa ini bakal ada kaitannya ama fic asal ' _Lake_ '?" ya itu, kuserahkan opininya pada kalian :) :) Tapi harusnya sih, engga. Enjooooyyy~

* * *

 **Bloody Good Timing**

Alrisaia biasanya tidak pernah gegabah, sampai membuat dirinya tertangkap. Tentu sebelum-sebelumnya, dia pernah mengalam beberapa kejadian 'nyaris'. Nyaris tertangkap, nyaris mati, nyaris tersesat, tapi dia tidak pernah berhenti waspada.

" _Sergapan!_ " Dia hampir menertawakan diri sendiri. " _Membiarkan diriku disergap. Luar biasa._ "

Wanita itu meniup beberapa helai poni biru muda, yang turun menutupi sebagian wajah rupawan ciri khas ras Corite. Panas sekali di sini, di ruangan tanpa jendela, dalam Benteng Anacade. Walau sinar matahari tidak masuk sama sekali, tapi ruangan ini bagai memenjarakan unsur panas, menaikkan suhu lantai beton dan dinding yang dicat kehijauan.

Tampak dari warna pudar, telah termakan waktu, menandakan ruangan ini belum sempat di renovasi. Di ruangan interogasi Benteng Anacade, dia duduk, lebih tepat bila disebut terbelenggu. Di atas sebuah kursi yang terpatri erat pada permukaan lantai beton, tidak bisa digerakkan barang sedikit.

Kedua pergelangan tangan Alrisaia terikat erat ke belakang sandaran kursi, sedangkan engkelnya, terdapat rantai yang mencegah wanita itu bergerak, terikat pada kaki-kaki kursi. Rantai tersebut saling terhubung antara pergelangan tangan, dan engkel.

Kulit putih di sekitar pergelangan tangan Alrisaia sudah lecet, akibat perlawanan. Di balik dinding, dia mengira-ngira keadaan di luar. Berapa banyak prajurit Bellatrean, bertubuh pendek, dengan berbagai figure. Bisa jadi ada yang membawa senjata tajam. Pedang panjang, tombak, kapak, serta gada besar yang ukurannya melebihi si pengguna, kadang membuat wanita itu tertawa. Mungkin sebagian lain membawa senjata api. Berapa banyak persenjataan berat yang ada di sini?

Awalnya, mata si Assassin wanita terus tertuju pada satu-satunya pintu yang ada di ruangan ini, mengimajinasikan siapa yang akan melangkah dari sana. Pikiran Alrisaia mempersiapkan lusinan skenario berbeda, untuk mengorkestrakan pelarian terhebat sepanjang sejarah.

Sayangnya, semua scenario tersebut berakhir dengan dirinya yang mendapat siksa, akibat tidak bisa melakukan langkah awal paling krusial; menemukan cara untuk membebaskan diri dari rantai sial. Tidak mungkin kendur, rantai ini begitu erat. Saat dia menggunakan pisau Force, energinya tidak mampu menjangkau lingkaran borgol di pergelangan tangan.

Dia duduk, posisi batang tubuh tegak, dan melirik sedikit kebelakang, melampaui bahu sendiri, menginspeksi energi violet cerah memancar dari telapak tangan. Alrisaia tidak begitu pandai dalam penggunaan Force, kecuali sekedar mengeluarkan energi dari jemari untuk dijadikan alat pemotong. Mungkin bila saja dia bisa sedikit menekuk jemarinya…

Suara langkah kaki, hampir tak berbunyi, namun masih bisa tertangkap telinga si Assassin, terdengar mendekat. Pintu Ruangan interogasi terbuka. Secepat kilat, Alrisaia kembali menatap lurus ke depan dan memamerkan ekspresi datar yang diharapkan bisa menipu.

Force putih tipis memenuhi ruangan, seraya sosok Bellatrean mengenakan Armor perak bercorak hitam, melangkah masuk, dilengkapi jubah putih menutupi punggung, pertanda prajurit petinggi Federasi. Kedua tangannya, agak kurus, namun nampak kuat, terlipat ke belakang.

Potongan rambut kelabu itu, amat dikenal musuh-musuhnya di medan perang. Pembawaan prajurit ini begitu tenang, tapi wajahnya menyiratkan hal-hal gila yang mengisi pikiran si Bellatrean. Kulitnya tidak bisa dibilang putih, mungkin lebih pas disebut kuning langsat.

Dia menatap Alrisaia dengan penuh hina, sunyi, tanpa perkenalan. Namun… Si Assassin sudah tahu siapa dia. Conquest Lake Grymnystre, si Sentinel dengan banyak nama. Storm Repulser, Silver Stream, Starlet Speedster. Bijaksana dari sudut pandang tidak biasa dan memiliki pikiran terpelintir. Cerita tentang korban penyiksaannya, telah dibicarakan dari mulut ke mulut. Menyebar bersama aliran angin yang menyapu seluruh daratan Novus hingga ke sudut paling gelap sekalipun. Setengah benar, setengahnya lagi bisa dipercaya. Korban ditinggal cacat dan tidak bisa dibilang layak hidup.

Mungkin pria ini belum mencapai level Gatan Valsynvis si Blood Raider, namun tetap masuk kategori berbahaya.

Alrisaia memiringkan wajah padanya, dan mengangkat sebelah alis, begitu melihat di telinga kanan pria itu memakai Jade Talk. "Jadi? Cepatlah ke bagian penyiksaannya!"

Di belakang punggung si Assassin, kedua tangannya masih lanjut memanipulasi pisau Force, mencoba membentuk sudut agar bisa memotong bulatan besi di sekitar pergelangan tangan.

Senyum terbentuk dari bibir si Sentinel, perlahan berubah jadi tawa kecil yang lambat, "Semangat sekali untuk tersiksa…"

Pria itu kemudian melangkah mendekat, memposisikan diri di seberang muka si Assassin. Hanya sebuah meja panjang dengan permukaan terbuat dari plastic fiber dan kaki-kaki besi yang memisahkan kedua individual beda ras.

Udara terasa makin menipis, rasa panas bergesekan dengan force putih, lebih intens dari sebelumnya, begitu dia mendekat. Bahkan Alrisaia bisa merasakan dadanya terhimpit sesuatu, nafas memendek. Tapi dia tidak mempertontonkan perasaan, semua yang dia lakukan untuk merespon hanyalah coba mengikuti permainan mental si Sentinel berambut kelabu, dengan memberikan tatapan penuh kebosanan.

Lake merogoh inventori 4 dimensi yang terletak di paha kanan, dan menarik keluar sesuatu. Sebilah belati bermata ganda, terlihat tajam dan mengkilap mata pisaunya, pertanda terawat dengan baik.

"Saya yakin kamu tahu nama saya, jadi tidak butuh perkenalan lagi." Dia meletakkan poros tengah belati itu, di ujung jari telunjuk, menimbang-nimbang berat efektif yang dimiliki belati tersebut. "Kamu sudah menjadi duri bagi pihakku belakangan ini, menyebabkan semua… gangguan di sini."

'Di sini' yang dimaksud adalah daerah sector Anacade yang menjadi tanggung jawab Lake. Dan 'gangguan', adalah misi-misi tertentu yang kerap dilakukan Alrisaia dan timnya. Kecelakaan tidak terduga, mencegat pasukan patrol, hilangnya berbagai supply, meledaknya satu pleton MAU.

Tentu itu tidak pernah sesederhana kedengarannya, akar permasalahan selalu timbul dari satu titik balik dari masa hidup si Assassin. Misi terselubung yang diembankan padanya, oleh seorang perwira yang memaksa Alrisaia bergabung Aliansi Suci dengan cara paling tidak mengenakan. Dia mengambil waktu sejenak dari percobaan membebaskan diri, untuk bergidik ngeri, mengingat kejadian itu.

Alrisaia mengangkat alis. Pisau Forcenya mengikuti alur telapak tangan, dan tangannya terpatri terlalu rapat untuk menyudutkan energi force tepat ke lingkaran besi di pergelangan tangan.

Dia harus mencari cara lain. " _Cara lain…_ "

"Kamu sudah menjadi duri yang menjengkelkan atasanku, dan menjengkelkan atasannya atasannku." Tangan Lake memegang erat gagang belati, dia berkata, sambil menyayat meja berulang kali, secara menyilang. "Ya, Maximus Gatan sudah menggambar tanda 'X' di kepalamu." Kemudian, pria itu berbalik. Mengangkat belati, dan membiarkan sinar lampu putih memantul di bilahnya.

Kalimat barusan, menarik perhatian Alrisaia. Maximus Gatan biasa jarang sekali terlibat kompleksitas pertempuran, mengangkat tonggak Komando Federasi dari Markas besar. Nampaknya, apa yang dilakukan Alrisaia jauh lebih efektif dari yang dia perkirakan.

"Dan duri sepertimu, akan kuserahkan pada para petinggi, sebagai tropi. Secara resmi, saya belum menangkapmu, karena kamu masih saja berjingkrak-jingkrak di atas permasalahan yang kami hadapi. Saya masih punya sehari sebelum membuat laporan acara untuk atasan dan mengirimu ke sana, tapi sampai saat itu tiba…"

Si Sentinel berbalik untuk menghadap Alrisaia, dan si Assassin dengan cepat melayangkan wajah untuk menghadapnya juga, berpura-pura menatap belati berukuran sedang diantara jemari kecil Bellatrean dengan ketidak-antusiasan pasif.

Agaknya, Lake sedikit terheran atas sikap kekurangan emosi yang ditunjukkan tawanan. Namun, seringai itu masih belum hilang dari wajah si rambut kelabu. "Apa kamu tidak takut terhadap belati ini? Apa yang akan kulakukan padamu?"

Alrisaia takut. Sangat takut, tapi tetap menutup rapat mulut. Setetes keringat mengalir di sisi wajah berkulit putih yang ternoda bercak luka, berharap pria itu tidak melihatnya. Bahkan keringat pun sudah mengkhianati wanita Corite itu.

Pergelangan tangannya mulai berdarah, menetes dari ujung telapak tangan. " _Ini tidak berhasil, aku harus menemukan cara lain…"_

"Yah.. Sudahlah." Lake mengangkat belatinya sampai sejajar dengan bibir tipis merah muda Alrisaia. Bellatrean itu mendesis, "Bagaimanapun, kamu akan _segera_ belajar secara keseluruhan, arti ketakutan."

Hati Alrisaia berteriak, menyerukan suara yang hanya bisa didengar telinganya, pesan singkat teramat jelas, " _Cari jalan keluar, hidup, bertahan!"_

" _Pisau Forcemu!"_ Menyala, violet, tajam.

Lake menarik lengannya sedikit-sedikit, bersiap melakukan tusukan, menembus bibir si Corite.

" _Bagaimana kamu menggunakannya?_ " Bisa sebagai senjata jarak dekat, bisa juga dilempar bila perlu.

" _Lempar? Kenapa aku tidak melemparnya?_ " Karena kedua pergelangan tangannya tidak memiliki ruang yang cukup untuk melakukan gerakan bebas.

Kesadarannya bimbang untuk sesaat, seraya seringai di wajah pria dengan mata ungu itu melebar. Alrisaia tidak akan memberinya kepuasan dengan berteriak ketakutan, setidaknya, dia mencoba untuk tidak teriak.

" _Aku tidak bisa melempar ke arahnya._ " Bagian kesadaran Alrisaia berbisik lebih jauh, " _Tapi, apa dia harus menjadi target lemparan?_ "

Target. Alrisaia terhenyak, dia butuh target. Matanya menjelajah area sekitar, mencari sesuatu yang dekat, sesuatu untuk diserang, apa saja yang bisa ia lakukan.

Lalu, dia sadar rantai di kaki, berdekatan dengan Pisau Forcenya.

Bersamaan dengan gerakan menusuk yang dilakukan Lake, Alrisaia menyentak pergelangan tangan, pisau Force dan semua, penuh rasa sakit, ke arah depan. Energi violet secara otomatis meluncur deras dari jemarinya, menyambar rantai di engkel yang juga terhubung ke pergelangan tangan. Terasa sekali panas dari energi force, menyambar permukaan kulit engkel sendiri.

Tubuh Alrisaia menyusur turun dengan sendirinya, ketika tusukan Lake menerobos udara dengan suara desingan, sakit, dan batin si Assassin, " _Kamu tidak cukup cepat._ "

Alrisaia berguling, sesuatu yang hangat, mengalir dari sisi kiri wajahnya. " _Keringat?_ " Matanya menangkap tetesan darah menodai lantai beton yang retak.

Si Sentinel, tidak menduga tawanannya bisa melepaskan diri. Namun, tidak ada raut kekesalan yang nampak. Justru sebaliknya, terlihat… senang? "Hoo, tidak buruk. Tidak buruk sama sekali." Gumamnya.

Tusukan Lake tidak sepenuhnya melenceng, melainkan berganti tempat, jadi melukai pelipis Alrisaia. Darah yang mengalir, tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Tangan kiri Alrisaia, menekan luka dan merasakan tirai kehangatan akibat cairan merah. Mata sebelah kiri berkedut, dan menutup ketika darah mulai masuk melalui celah kelopak, menyengat indera penglihatan.

Satu tangan bagai merekat di sisi kiri mahkotanya, sedangkan tangan lainnya yang telah bebas, membentuk pisau Force lagi, seraya Lake menerjang ke arahnya, kembali ambil ancang-ancang untuk menusuk sekali lagi.

Si Assassin mencoba mengirim sebuah pisau Force tepat ke dadanya. Tapi salah satu tangan Lake, kecil namun kokoh, menggapai pergelangan tangan Alrisaia, dan membanting arah bidikan ke atas. Akibatnya, energi violet menghantam langit-langit ruangan. Sedangkan tangan kanan si Bellatrean, dengan belati tajam, sudah terayun di bawah lengan Alrisaia, mengincar tepat kejantung.

Senyum penuh kemenangan, terpapar di bibir Bellatrean.

Alrisaia tidak bisa membentuk kembali pisau force tepat waktu, dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain memperhatikan penuh horror, belati tersebut mengayun lambat menuju kulitnya, lambat, lambat…

Dahi Alrisaia bergerut saat sadar, belati itu benar-benar bergerak lambat, lemah, diiringi suara retakan seperti batu-batuan pecah, sampai akhirnya berhenti total. Dia menurunkan pandangan, dan melihat seringai masih terpapar jelas di wajah Lake, tapi kulit kuning langsat pria Bellatrean, berubah jadi keabu-abuan, atau kebiruan, mungkin.

Lapisan tebal Kristal es, terbentuk di sekujur tubuh yang lebih pendek dari si Assassin, menghentikan segala pergerakan, mengekalkan seringai aneh itu. Pecahan batu es biru, mencuat dari bawah jubahnya, menahan kepala dan kaki, serta menyelimuti persendian lebih tebal dari bagian lain. Bellati bermata ganda, berhenti seinci dari rusuk Alrasia.

Wanita itu mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi, sebuah senyum menghias wajahnya, campuran antara keraguan dan rasa senang. Dia membebaskan pergelangan tangan yang masih dicengkram kuat oleh Sentinel itu, yang sekarang membeku, kemudian melakukan pijatan sendiri.

"Andai kamu melakukannya lebih cepat, semua tidak akan setegang ini." Sindir Alrisaia.

"Ahh~" Terdengar suara jernih, dan muda. "Harusnya kamu bersyukur, aku repot-repot kemari. Tempat ini bukan tempat menyenangkan untuk dikunjungi."

Galatra, si Warlock muda, mendadak muncul dari balik punggung dingin Lake. Armor biru safir, dengan rambut emas, bermata senada dengan Armor yang dikenakan, berkulit seputih salju. Amat kontras bila dibandingkan penampilan Alrisaia saat ini.

Mata si Warlock, menatap kawannya, penuh kecemasan, "Kamu… Pendarahan."

"Yah, umum terjadi bila kamu _dirantai_ di sebuah kursi, untuk _disiksa_." Alrisaia tetap menekan luka dengan tangan kiri, sangat sadar akan rasa kebas, dan sakit di pelipis. Dia mengeleng, untuk sekedar coba hilangkan semua itu untuk sesaat lebih lama. "Oh ya, bagaimana caramu menyusup ke sini?"

"Mudah, aku menunggu pasukan jaga untuk ganti shift, lalu saat mereka lengah, aku menggunakan mantra ilusi es untuk membelokan pandangan mereka." Jawab si Warlock berambut emas dengan bangga. Membuat Alrisaia terheran, apa benar Warlock seperti dia bisa melakukan hal luar biasa seperti itu? Bahkan bagi Assassin terlatih sekaliber Alrisaia pun, itu bukan pekerjaan mudah. "Apa kamu yakin, akan baik-baik saja?"

Alrisaia memindahkan tangan kirinya dan melihat bercak darah menutup tiap senti sarung tangannya. Dia mencoba tidak terlihat panik. "Y-ya, aku akan baik-baik saja. Kita harus focus keluar dari sini. Dimana yang lain?"

"Lachlann ingin ikut denganku, tapi Artaxad bilang, ini terlalu berbahaya dan kamu bisa 'mengurus diri sendiri'. Cemberut di wajah Galatra, berganti cibiran. "Aku bosan dengan debat mereka, dan… kamu tahulah, sisanya."

Alrisaia, seperti kebanyakan prajurit Corite di militer Aliansi Suci, tergabung dalam sebuah satuan tugas. Dan Dalam satuan tugas itu, mereka dikirim untuk menjalankan misi dalam sebuah tim yang lebih kecil untuk meminimalisir deteksi. Dalam kasus ini, tim beranggotakan 5 orang.

Untuk anggota ke-5, yah, mereka tidak suka membicarakan orang itu. Dia suka tiba-tiba 'menghilang' dan sibuk dengan 'objektif kedua', sangat sering, sampai-sampai mereka belajar bagaimana caranya menjadi efisien seperti tim lain, hanya dengan 4 anggota.

Alrisaia menelisik melalui celah pintu, melihat keadaan di luar. Mereka berada di tengah Benteng Anacade. Ada aula besar di jalan ke kanan, dan di pintu keluar, pastinya guard tower sudah menanti. Memisahkan kebebasan dan belenggu.

Seperti yang dia imajinasikan sebelumnya, banyak makhluk kerdil membawa beragam senjata. Berbincang satu sama lain. Di suatu tempat, di suatu sudut, terdengar seruan semangat untuk pergi menghadapi ancaman di luar.

Beberapa keluar masuk ruang-ruang di kiri dan kanan, namun tidak ada satupun yang melangkah ke ruangan ini. Seolah secara sadar, mereka memang menghindari tempat kedua Corite berada, ruang 'interogasi' Lake.

Masalahnya ada beberapa, 2 diantaranya; mengendap-endap dengan kemampuan Assassin, percuma. Jejak darah yang diinggalkan Alrisaia akan terlihat mencolok. Mantra Ilusi es Galatra, kurang efektif bila digunakan untuk dua orang.

Dari luar, memang tampak sedikit penjagaan, namun, berada di dalamnya, sungguh membuat Alrisaia berpikir dua kali untuk kabur tanpa terdeteksi. "Terlalu banyak untuk dilawan. Lagipula, bagaimana caramu melewati dinding-dinding tinggi itu?"

"Mereka nampak melepas penjagaan di area bagian belakang, melewati gudang penyimpanan. Di sana ada pohon yang cukup tinggi, dan bagian dinding yang cukup rendah." Galatra mengapit dagunya dengan lipatan telunjuk dan jempol, "Salah satu cabangnya menjulur melewati dinding tersebut. Heyy, yakin baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat sekali."

"Berkacalah." Ledek Alrisaia. Kulit Galatra memang terlewat putih, lebih dari Corite pada umumnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa," Si Assassin berbohong. "Yang penting, bantu aku keluar dari sini."

Si Assassin menatap balik pada Lake, memastikan dia masih membeku solid, asap tipis tercipta akibat perbedaan suhu mencolok, mencuat dari permukaan es di tubuh Bellatrean.

Hatinya bimbang, ragu, sekaligus tidak percaya. Bellatrean berambut kelabu, yang selama ini selalu jadi sasaran utama untuk dieliminasi, selalu jauh dari jangkauan, berdiri tidak bergerak di hadapannya. Apakah ini kesempatan yang diberikan Decem? Kesempatan seperti ini, belum tentu akan datang lagi seumur hidupnya. Cukup satu sayatan ringan di tenggorokan, atau satu tusukan sekuat tenaga di jantung, Storm Repulser hanya akan jadi sejarah untuk dikenang. Energi violet cerah, memancar dari ujung jemari si Assassin, memantapkan niat untuk sekali lagi mencabut nyawa target.

" _Ini hanya masalah bisnis, layaknya hari-hari lain..._ "

"Alri, Alri.." Tapi, panggilan dari Galatra, membuyarkan segala pemikiran tersebut. Pancaran pisau Force segera menghilang dari telapak tangan Alrisaia, seiring tepukan di bahu. "Kenapa malah melamun?"

"… Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Si Assassin berambut biru muda, membatalkan segala niat tadi, mengingat di sini, dia sedang tidak sendiri. Memang, bisa saja ia mengeliminasi Lake sekarang juga, namun, tentu itu akan menarik banyak perhatian, yang bisa membahayakan Galatra. "Jadi, ada ide?"

Galatra bergabung bersama Alrisaia, di tepi pintu, sengaja meniru cara kawan Assassinnya berdiri; sedikit condong ke depan, mencegah pintu tertutup dengan satu jari, tumit terangkat seolah ingin meminimalisir suara langkah sekecil mungkin.

Dia terlihat konyol, karena sekaligus mencoba menyeimbangkan tongkat sihir di lekuk siku. "Ada banyak ruangan di Benteng ini, kebanyakan dipakai sebagai penyimpanan, lainnya sebagai tempat penempaan dan ruang kerja, kurasa. Aku tidak tahu yang mana penyimpanan, yang mana ruang kerja. Aku dengar perbincangan prajurit tentang seorang koki yang hebat di sini, mungkin mereka punya tukang roti juga!"

"Fokus." Gerutu Alrisaia singkat.

"Ehem.. Maaf. Mungkin kita bisa lari, ruangan per ruangan?"

Terlalu beresiko, mereka tidak tahu ruangan mana yang kosong, ruangan mana yang berisi tentara kerdil. Atau bisa saja beberapa Bellatrean tiba-tiba masuk, saat mereka sedang bersembunyi d ruangan kosong tertentu, atau seseorang bisa saja mengintai mereka ketika menyebrang dari ruang satu, ke ruang lain.

Alrisaia menggeleng, "Tidak, masih terlalu berbahaya. Kita butuh pengalihan."

Galatra menggeram dengan suara lucu, dan cerianya. "Bagaimana kita-"

Saat itu juga, ada suara bak dentingan besi, dan ledakan menggetar tanah, sesuatu terbelah, dan teriakan yang memecah relung bunyi. Pasukan penjaga terlihat mengalihkan perhatian ke gerbang utama, tempat suara berasal.

Mereka mengambil senjata terdekat yang bisa digapai, senjata api, palu, perisai, tombak, busur. Mereka yang dari awal sudah memegang senjata, tergerak oleh lainnya, menuju gerbang utama. Teriakan pertumpahan darah, terus bertambah.

"Uhm, apa itu tadi?" Galatra bertanya.

Alrisaia mencengkram pergelangan tangan Galatra, dengan tangan kanannya, yang kiri, masih menekan dahi. Dia meyakinkan diri Lake masih membeku, lalu mundur selangkah. "Itu namanya, pengalihan."

Si Assassin mulai berlari, Warlock mengekor, berjuang untuk tetap mengikuti kecepatan. Alrisaia berlari menuju area belakang, dimana mereka disambut beberapa pintu lebih banyak, baris berbaris antara tempatnya dan pohon dengan cabang melewati dinding.

Semua pusat perhatian tertuju ke gerbang depan saat ini, menyelidiki, atau mungkin menyerang, atau apapun penyebab teriakan mereka. Alrisaia melihat sekitarnya, Cuma ada sedikit pasukan Bellatrean berjaga. Mereka yang menetap, tidak berdiam diri lama, langsung menuju gerbang depan. Cengkraman Alrisaia makin menguat, tidak ingin temannya tertinggal.

Mereka melewati ruang demi ruang, dengan symbol Federasi di pintu-pintunya. Mata Alrisaia menangkap satu prajurit melangkah keluar dari satu ruangan di sebelah kiri, beberapa meter di depan. Tapi Alrisaia tidak berhenti, melihat Bellatrean itu terkejut akan sosok mereka. Malah, makin cepat berlari.

"Alri!" Galatra berseru. "Dia melihat kita!"

Prajurit itu membuka mulutnya, bersiap meneriakan peringatan tentang tawanan Corite berkeliaran.

Serta merta, cengkraman Alrisaia pada pergelangan tangan Galatra, terlepas. Si Assassin langsung menerjang maju dengan kecepatan penuh, pancaran violet, cepat terbentuk dari telapak tangan Alrisaia. Satu sambaran, dengan presisi tinggi, menyayat leher Prajurit malang tersebut.

"Gakh, akh.. ahk.." Membuatnya berlutut, sebelum tersungkur tidak berdaya, tanpa sempat angkat senjata. Bahkan tidak sanggup berucap kata.

Alrisaia menggeram, "Kita harus keluar dari sini! Cepat atau lambat, kita pasti ketahuan kalau mereka menemukan 'teman' kita yang membeku!"

Melihat anggukan kelelahan temannya, Alrisaia menarik Galatra lebih dekat, dan mendengar salah satu prajurit Bellatrean lain berteriak, " _The prisoner's escaping!_ "

Lebih banyak lagi prajurit yang ada di belakang mereka, mulai mengejar dengan kecepatan menakutkan, bergerombol, bersenjatakan palu, martil, sampai penggorengan, berteriak macam orang tidak waras. Alrisaia kembali mencengkram kuat Galatra, dan masuk ke sebuah ruangan dengan banyak rak peralatan besi di dalamnya.

Galatra pergi dahulu, disusul Alrisaia, seraya menjatuhkan rak-rak itu, sebagai penghalang bagi para pengejar. Dari ruangan itu, tembus menuju area belakang!

Galatra berseru, sembari menunjuk, "Di sana!"

Alrisaia mengikuti tatapan si Warlock, bagian dinding yang cukup rendah, dan pohon cukup tinggi dengan sebuah cabang menjulur melewati dinding, yang disebut Galatra, pintu keluar mereka!

Gerombolan pasukan Bellatrean, tepat berada di belakang. Yang membawa senjata api, mulai menembaki kedua Corite. Beberapa meleset jauh, beberapa nyaris kena. Biarpun dibilang bidikan buruk, namun tetap punya potensi mematikan. Dan Alrisaia tidak mau ambil resiko. Dengan sigap, si Assassin membalik meja yang berada di area itu, sebagai perlindungan dari peluru.

Kemudian membalas dengan melempar apapun yang berada di dekatnya, secara membabi buta. Mulai dari batu, batang pipa, hingga bangku.

Tidak tahan dihujani peluru, Galatra bangkit dan sigap mengucap mantra, "Terra Gallop!"

Permukaan tanah berbatu tajam, bangkit dari bawah, berderu-deru, jadi penghalang baru di antara mereka. Setidaknya cukup untuk menghambat kejaran para makhluk kerdil.

Alrisaia membentuk tempat berpijak dengan kedua tangannya, karena dia tau, Galatra akan mengalami kesulitan memanjat dinding seperti ini. "Kamu duluan."

Galatra mengangguk, dan mengambil langkah mundur, kemudian berlari secepatnya. Warlock itu melompat, dengan tangan Alrisaia sebagai pijakan. Sekuat tenaga, Alrisaia melakukan yang dia bisa untuk mendorong kaki kawannya setinggi mungkin.

Rasa lega, timbul di kala Galatra sukses meraih tepian dinding, kemudian langsung menggapai cabang pohon. Cabang pohon itu berbunyi, berisik, seakan sudah mau keropos. Padahal, berat Galatra tidaklah seberapa. " _Cabang itu tidak mungkin kuat menahan beban dua orang._ "

Warlock berambut emas, berhasil sampai di luar area benteng. Setidaknya, sudah aman. Sekarang tinggal..

" _Oh, tidak._ " Ketika mendongak, Alrisaia baru sadar satu hal fatal. " _Kenapa aku bisa tidak menyadarinya?!_ " Dinding itu, biarpun terbilang rendah, tetap saja masih terlalu tinggi untuk dilompati olehnya. Mungkin, penyebabnya adalah luka di kepala, atau kepanikan dikejar beberapa lusin pasukan kurcaci.

Alrisaia mundur sejauh mungkin, sama seperti Galatra, dan mulai berlari. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mencoba. Ketika dirasa berada dalam kecepatan yang cukup, dia menyentak energi dari betis, melonjakkan tubuh ke udara setinggi mungkin.

Kaki kanannya menapak dinding, dan langsung menyentak lagi, melakukan lompatan kedua. Kemudian, saat terasa mulai jatuh, kaki kirinya gantian menapak dinding, dan melompat ketiga kali.

Tangan kanannya, direntangkan sejauh mungkin untuk menggapai tepian dinding, tapi sia-sia. Tepian itu, masih terlalu jauh untuk bisa dijangkau, bahkan setelah ia menggunakan teknik itu.

Sebuah tombak, setidaknya, itu harusnya disebut tombak, tergeletak di sudut area. Dia memungutnya, " _Waktunya improvisasi_."

Rentetan senjata api, mulai terdengar, mengikis tembok berbatu ciptaan Galatra. Waktu menyempit! Bebatuan itu tidak akan bertahan lebih alam. Sekali lagi, dia melakukan lompatan, kali ini dengan tombak di tangan. Sekuat tenaga, menusukkan tombak itu ke celah kecil di dinding, membuatnya menancap kokoh. Si Assassin memastikan bila itu cukup kuat untuk dipijak, barulah menjadikan itu sebagai pijakan keempat untuk melompat!

Dan akhirnya, kali ini, dia berhasil! Tangannya menggapai tepian dinding, lalu langsung mengangkat tubuh. Dinding bebatuan tajam, seketika hancur jadi serpihan, dari baliknya, peluru kembali menghujani Alrisaia.

"Ukkh!" Dia meringis, merasakan panas menyerempet betisnya dua kali. Kena! Dengan bidikan buruk, pasukan kerdil itu, sukses menambah luka di tubuh si Assassin. Tidak pikir dua kali, Alrisaia segera meraih cabang pohon itu, dan langsung merangkak menuju perlindungan kanopi.

Peluru-peluru salah sasaran masih saja menghantui, Alrisaia menghancurkan pangkal cabang tersebut, dengan satu ayunan pisau Force, memberanikan diri untuk jatuh. Supaya tidak ada yang mengikuti mereka dari sini. Dia menutup mata, bersiap menahan benturan dengan tanah. Tapi di luar dugaan, dia tidak merasakan apapun.

Ketika Alrisaia membuka mata, dia tersenyum kepada Galatra yang sangat terengah-engah, mengangkat tongkat, merapal mantra untuk menahan tubuh kawannya, beberapa sentimeter di atas permukaan tanah.

Mereka berbagi tatapan, yang satu penuh ketegangan, yang satu sangat kepayahan, lelah. Galatra menurunkan tongkatnya, membuat tubuh Alrisaia jatuh dari ketinggian beberapa senti. Si Warlock langsung membungkuk, kedua tangan memegang lutut, sebelum ditanya oleh si Assassin, "Aku utang satu, ya?"

Galatra mengangkat sebelah tangan yang bebas, seraya mengatur nafas lebih lama, kemudian menelan ludah, senyum, dan setuju, "Utang satu, sudah kucatat."

…

 **#Ruang Interogasi Anacade#**

Lapisan es yang menutupi sekujur tubuh Bellatrean berambut kelabu, perlahan mulai menipis. Sehingga cukup baginya untuk membebaskan diri, dari rasa beku yang menggigit. Biarpun membeku dalam waktu yang lumayan lama, tidak ada perubahan reaksi tertentu darinya, kecuali, mulai menghembuskan asap putih dari hidung dan mulut, saat menghembus nafas.

Beberapa saat, ia menepuk-nepuk bagian Armor yang masih dihinggapi bunga es, untuk merontokkannya. Dia terlihat cukup santai, untuk ukuran perwira yang baru saja kehilangan tawanan.

Tidak lama, seorang wanita berambut cokelat, memasuki ruangan. Dengan Armor lengkap Infiltrator. Dia bertanya, "Mereka lolos. Apa perlu dikejar?"

"Tidak usah." Jawab Lake singkat, memasukan kembali belati ke inventori.

"Tumben." Balas si Infiltrator, "Tidak biasanya kamu _sengaja_ lengah seperti tadi."

Sepasang mata ungu, menatap pada lawan bicara, dengan beragam makna. "Tenang, _dia_ mengincar kepalaku. Cepat atau lambat, kita akan bertemu lagi."

"Assassin itu membunuh salah satu prajurit kita, di tengah pelariannya. Mungkin dia memang mengincar kepalamu, tapi, dia justru membiarkanmu hidup dan merenggut nyawa orang lain. Apa kamu tidak keberatan akan hal itu?"

"…" Lake terdiam sejenak, raut wajahnya berubah seusai mendengar informasi tersebut. Alih-alih menjawab, si Sentinel hanya berujar, "… Siapkan upacara pemakaman yang layak bagi prajurit itu. Biar aku yang menyampaikan kabar ini pada keluarganya." Diiringi langkah kaki nyaris tanpa suara, keluar dari ruangan ini.

…

-Bersambung-


	2. Silence is The Game

**Standard Disclaimer Applies: I do not own RF Online. Because if i do, i'll make a movie out of it.**

 _Yeeaaayy! So sorry for the late update! Akhirnya. Fyuuuh~ Terima kasih buat semua respon positifnya, Jadi malu aaakkkh :3 Kredit untuk mie yang banyak bersabar menghadapi spam dariku hohoho :D still hate you though, remember that.  
_

* * *

 **Silence Is The Game  
**

Alrisaia mengendap rendah, sepatu rampingnya bergesek tanpa suara diatas tanah berabu, retak akibat tidak pernah terguyur hujan. Tanaman paku dan semak kering bersentuhan dengan sisi tubuh tingginya. Pohon berdaun minim terlihat di segala penjuru, bau hutan pekat yang kering menyapu hidung Assassin itu. Di sini, di Hutan Crawler, dimana pohon jarang menumbuhkan daun.

Dia menyelinap, menjadikan sunyi sebagai kawan. Sosok berambut biru muda tersembunyi oleh gelap hutan malam hari. Assassin tergopoh-gopoh, menekan luka tembak di kaki, menuju pohon berbatang tebal. Menyandarkan punggungnya sejenak, mata menelusuri keadaan sekitar. Waspada terhadap masalah.

Sunyi adalah hidupnya, tanpa suara adalah caranya berjalan, bagai hantu melintas di tengah hutan. Tak terlihat, setidaknya.. begitulah yang dia kira. " _Sunyi. Aku adalah kesunyian, tanpa suara._ "

"Alri! Bisa tidak, kita cepat keluar dari sini?!"

Sebelum Galatra membuyarkan semua, melabrak sepanjang perjalanan melintas hutan bak Brutal Meat Clod. Rambut emasnya kusut dan beberapa helai daun tersangkut dikepala. Armor Spiritualist berwarna biru safir bercorak kelabu gelap dipenuhi pasir halus.

Galatra mendera tanaman paku di sebelahnya menggunakan tongkat Spiritualist, mengeluh. "Demi Decem! Jalan setapak sangat sayang bila tak dilalui, tahu?"

"Jalan setapak adalah tempat pertama yang akan mereka cari." Jawab Alrisaia, balik mengeluh seraya kawan setim mengikutinya dari belakang, begitu bising, memukul-mukul semak yang baru aja dilewati Alrisaia dengan tongkat. Bellato pasti mengirim pasukan pencari, itulah yang ada di benak mereka.

"Oh ayolah, kita sudah cukup jauh. Kuyakin mereka sudah menyerah sekarang." Atau hanya di benak Alrisaia, barangkali. Karena Galatra menekuk wajah.

Alrisaia tahu, Warlock itu mungkin benar. Galatra sudah bilang, saat Alrisaia disergap, dan dia pergi sendirian untuk membebaskan Assassin itu, tidak ada lagi penjagaan Bellato melebihi radius 3 kilometer.

Tangan kiri Alrisaia menyeka luka di pelipis. Mereka beristirahat sejenak di dekat sungai kecil dan Galatra menawarkan bantuan untuk membersihkan luka-luka yang diderita Alrisaia, mengeringkan darahnya agar tidak infeksi. Pendarahannya sudah berhenti tapi masih nyeri.

Darah kering menodai sisi kiri wajahnya, cukup tebal. Mata kiri Alrisaia masih terasa perih saat ia coba membuka mata.

Rasa menyengat masih terasa di paha dan betisnya. Membuat gerakan Alrisaia sedikit lebih lambat dari biasa. Galatra mengikuti dari belakang, sumpah serapah keluar dari mulut Warlock, ditujukan bagi tanaman-tanaman hutan yang mengganggunya.

Selagi mereka berjalan, untuk mengalihkan pikiran dari apa yang mungkin terjadi bila saja Galatra tidak datang menyelamatkannya, Alrisaia bertanya. "Jadi, apa Lachlann dan Artaxad mengatakan sesuatu ketika kamu berangkat?"

"Tidak juga, mereka masih berdebat tentang bagaimana melakukan 'penyelamatan heroik'." Galatra mendorong sekuat tenaga cabang pohon yang menghalangi jalannya, "Lachlann yakin kita cukup sekedar tabrak saja dari depan, membereskan semua pasukan Bellato yang menghadang- Aaww!" Cabang tersebut kemudian memantul balik dan menampar wajah si Warlock. Kesal, dia membekukan cabang itu seketika. "Sedangkan Artaxad lebih memilih untuk tetap mengawasi area sekitar dan tunggu saat yang tepat. Dia percaya, kamu bisa meloloskan diri."

Mendengar hal itu, entah kenapa ada kesenangan kecil di hati Alrisaia. Dia tersenyum kecil, terhadap fakta Artaxad percaya dirinya mampu lolos sendiri dari Benteng Anacade.

Galatra melanjutkan cerita, "Yah, seperti yang kubilang tadi. Aku capek mendengarkan perdebatan mereka. Seakan tidak ada habisnya, jadi- tanaman siaaal!" Lagi-lagi dia membekukan tanaman lain. "Mereka tak akan mendengarkanku, ya sudah, aku pergi sendiri untuk menolongmu. Firasatku bilang, kamu dalam bahaya."

Alrisaia memotong akar serabut yang tumbuh terlalu lebat menggantung dari cabang mati diantara dua pohon, melangkahkan kaki keluar, menapak tanah kering, pecahan kerikil dan bebatuan menghias permukaan. Dia berjalan menuju sisi seberang, Galatra masih saja menggerutu.

"Aku tak akan bilang kalau pergi tanpa mereka itu tindakan bodoh, karena bagaimanapun.. kamu telah menyelamatkanku." Menoleh ke belakang, Alrisaia memakai tangan satunya guna mendorong tanaman kering melintang. "Hebat juga kamu."

Galatra berseri-seri, sebelum Alrisaia melepas tanaman kering di tangannya, melayang tepat ke wajah si Warlcok. "Awww-"

"Untuk ukuran gadis kecil." Ledek Alrisaia, sambil cekikikan.

Kawannya memuntahkan beberapa helai daun tersangkut di mulut, dan mengeluarkan omelan bernada tinggi, "Apa!? Aku tuh cuma sedikit lebih muda darimu! Sumpah, aku akan membekukan mulutmu itu! Aku akan.. Aku-"

"Hussh, _gadis kecil,_ tak seharusnya kamu marah-marah pada yang lebih tua." Alrisaia tahu, Galatra benci diingatkan betapa muda dirinya.

Si Warlock melipat tangan di depan dada, mulut ternganga seraya memberi senyum yang tak bisa digambar dengan kata-kata. "Daaaan, dia telah kembali. Kau tahu? Dalam waktu dekat, aku benar-benar akan membekukan mulutmu."

Assassin di depannya tersenyum, selagi melanjutkan berjalan, melangkah hati-hati diantara akar menyembul. Menunggu Galatra yang tersandung dan jatuh.

Mereka berjalan sebentar kemudian, sebelum Alrisaia membentang lengan dan menghentikan Galatra. Dia menengok ke bawah, "Kawat jebakan."

Sebuah serat fiber tipis yang dikeringkan dan ditenun membentang diantara dua batang pohon, tersembunyi dari pandangan mata berkat bayangan hutan dan latar samar-samar. Sulit sekali terlihat, bahkan mencari jarum diantara tumpukan jerami akan terasa lebih mudah. Alrisaia segera merasa lebih tenang seketika, hanya Artaxad yang membuat jebakan seperti ini. Itu artinya, mereka makin dekat dari titik temu.

"Ayo, hampir sampai." Dia memberi isyarat pada Galatra.

Benar saja, mereka sampai di satu sisi hutan, dimana pohon dan semak sudah dibersihkan dari area sekitar. Masih ada tanda-tanda bekas ditinggali orang. Bekas hangus di tanah, pertanda ada yang memasang api unggun sebelumnya. Tak ingin lengah lagi, Alrisaia ingin memastikan.

Assassin itu melirik lagi pada Galatra, memastikan si Warlock masih berada di sana, tanpa lelah mengobservasi tempat itu. Wanita muda bertanya antusias, "Boleh aku melakukannya?"

"Lain kali, mungkin." Balas Alrisaia dengan gerutuan imut.

Sosok Alrisaia bersatu dengan bayangan pohon untuk memastikan dia tak terlihat oleh mata, kemudian bersiul, satu siulan panjang dan beberapa kali decakan cepat. Dia menunggu dengan sabar, dan terdengarlah balasan. Siulan panjang berirama.

Senyum tersimpul dari bibirnya, Artaxad dan dia telah menyempurnakan rutinitas ini jauh sebelum mereka ditempatkan di tim yang sama. Tidak tepat rasanya, membiarkan Galatra yang melakukan hal itu.

Dan Galatra melangkah keluar dari bayang pohon, dari semak yang melindungi figur mereka. Menuju sisi bersih dari hutan Crawler. Warlock itu langsung merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas permukaan rumput, begitu lega terbebas dari "Hutan menyebalkan".

Seorang pria melangkah keluar dari sisi berlawanan. Penampilan yang paling mudah diingat darinya adalah warna rambut campuran antara merah-oranye, berpotongan pendek, namun tak cukup pendek untuk dibilang cepak. Dengan mata oranye yang memiliki tatapan tajam. Struktur wajah khas yang tegas dan nampak bersahaja.

Artaxad, si Templar. Menurunkan pedangnya, bersinar bak api, selagi mendekat.

Ia menggangguk pada mereka berdua, "Alrisaia, Galatra."

"Senang melihatmu juga." Alrisaia menggerutu, sambil menirukan nada pendek lelaki itu.

Dia terlihat tak menggubris, entah kenapa ketidak-senangan terhias di wajah pria itu. Hati-hati, ia meletakkan pedang di atas rumput lembut, berkata tenang, "Kamu terluka."

Alrisaia mengusap rambut yang menutupi luka, lalu tersadar bila terdapat darah mengering di helai rambut biru muda. Dia tersenyum seolah tak peduli dan berbohong, "Oh ayolah, cuma luka gores."

Lachlann keluar dari semak lainnya, sama seperti, bahkan lebih ceroboh daripada Galatra. Seorang pria besar berarmor biru, melindas tanaman, menghancurkan pohon kecil, dengan canggung berusaha menyempil diantara dua batang pohon, menyeret pedang dan perisainya di tanah, membentuk jejak garis besar.

Assassin itu sadar saat Galatra terburu-buru menenangkan diri, menarik beberapa daun dari rambut keemasannya dan mengencangkan sabuk armor Spiritualistnya. Alrisaia pun menyeringai.

Lachlann menggerutu, saat ujung sepatunya tersangkut pada sebuah akar yang mencuat keluar tanah. Dengan kesal dia mengumpat, menendang, akar, batang pohon, tanah kering, dan semuanya. "Semak belukar terkutuk!"

Pria itu pun menoleh ke depan, mata diantara pelindung kepala besi nampak berbinar. Logatnya yang agak berat meledak, "Ahh! Dan inilah mereka, dua ternak kita yang tersesat!"

Dia melintas menuju dua gadis yang duduk, cuma butuh beberapa langkah saja. Menjatuhkan persenjataan berat yang dia bawa, lalu menggapai mereka dengan kedua lengan besarnya.

Alrisaia mengangkat lengan sebagai tanda protes, "Ti-tidak, tak per.."

"-Lu." Lachlann memeluk dua gadis tersebut dengan rangkulan penghancur, mengangkat tubuh keduanya dari tanah, Alrisaia menggeliat canggung, sementara Galatra menjerit kesenangan dan Lachlann cekikian setulus hati.

Pria besar itu menurunkan mereka kembali dan beralih pada Artaxad, yang dengan tenang duduk diatas sebuah batu datar sembari mengasah pedang. Alrisaia melirik Galatra, yang sedang mengayunkan tongkatnya ke segala arah, penuh semangat menganimasikan pelarian hebat mereka pada Lachlann.

Assassin itu menghembus nafas lalu menyilangkan tangan di depan dada sembari beranjak menuju sebelah Artaxad. Dia duduk di sebelah Templar itu, "jadi, pada siapa aku harus berterima kasih atas aksi penyelamatanku yang ajaib?"

Artaxad menoleh pada lawan bicaranya, "Yah aku sih mau saja, mengambil semua pujian. Tapi Galatra sudah melakukannya duluan untukku."

Alrisaia mengikuti tatapan mata Artaxad yang kemudian tertuju pada dua rekan tim. Lachlann sedang duduk tenang di atas rumput ketika Galatra menerkamnya, mencoba untuk menggulingkan tubuh besar si Black Knight. Lachlann nyaris tak bergeming, tak mau mengalah, tertawa kecil dan membuat Galatra terhempas tanpa daya, dan menjerit gembira.

Gadis berambut biru muda tertawa dan melambai acuh pada mereka berdua, "Ahh, cinta monyet. Lucu ya."

"Tetap saja cinta." Artaxad mengangguk.

Tatapan Alrisaia kembali pada Artaxad, perempuan itu tersenyum, dan kembali pada Galatra yang berguling-guling mengitari Lachlann. Dia mengela nafas, "Tetap saja cinta."

...

Galatra menyalak, ranting-ranting tersangkut dan menyayat bagian serat halus Armor yang dikenakan. "Argh! Kalau begini terus, aku bisa telanjang bila nanti kita kembali!"

Lachlann tertawa sambil berjalan gagah, menjatuhkan sebanyak mungkin pohon yang menghalangi dengan pedangnya. Dia berjalan di belakang Galatra, lebih tinggi hampir 3 kepala dari gadis Warlock itu.

"Beberapa orang akan senang bila itu benar terjadi." Dia menoleh ke bawah.

Galatra merengut dan menggerutu, "Mesum."

Si Warlock mengangkat kakinya untuk melangkahi sebuah batu, namun tempat ia berpijak selanjutnya justru mengubur kaki jenjang Corite diantara akar dan cabang.

Lagi, dia mengeluh, "Aku benci hutan. Mungkin akan lebih mudah.." Dia menjulurkan leher dan berseru tegas pada orang paling depan. "Kalau saja seseorang bisa- entahlah, mungkin.. BUKA JALAN!"

Sementara Lachlann mengikuti di belakang Galatra, si Templar Artxad memimpin barisan melalui hutan, begitu cekatan menavigasi arah hutan yang tumbuh berlebihan, pedang masih berada di dalam inventori.

"Kau tahu, pedang besar sangat bagus untuk menebang pohon.. supaya teman setimmu mudah melangkah!"

"..."

"Kamu pasti senyam-senyum di belakangku, kan?" Katanya pada Lachlann.

"..."

"Kamu tahu, aku-"

"Ah, diamlah." Si Black Knight pura-pura mengomel, lalu membungkuk dan merangkul pinggang Galatra dan menggendong paksa di bahu. Seperti membawa karung. Warlock itu teriak dan meronta tapi tetap menggeliat-geliut mencari posisi nyaman untuk duduk di bahu Lachlann.

Alrisaia berjalan paling belakang, kondisi kakinya jauh membaik setelah menerima perawatan dari Galatra dan Artaxad. Tanpa kesulitan berarti, ia mengikuti jalan yang telah dibuka lebar oleh Lachlann. Sesekali menoleh ke belakang.

Saat Galatra mengoceh tentang ilustrasi pelarian luar biasa versi dirinya, Alrisaia menyipitkan mata menembus kegelapan di belakang mereka, melihat sebuah bayang hitam bergerak cepat diantara kelam. Coklat, bola mata mengedip cepat dari sana. Ada suatu makhluk yang mengikuti tim. Bukan monster, bukan. Sesuatu yang lain. Yang aneh.

Alrisaia menyiagakan pisau force, sebagai satu-satunya senjata yang tersisa pada diri Assassin itu, mendekatkan jarak dengan timnya.

"Ada Apa, Al? Terlalu terintimidasi oleh suaraku yang menakjubkan?" Lachlann menyahut.

"Decem, tidak."

Black Knight itu tertawa.

"Jadi, Galatra cerita ada, hmm, berapa? Seribu pasukan kurcaci antara kalian dan jalan keluar? Bahkan setelah kami mempertaruhkan nyawa, kami hanya menarik perhatian- ahem.. 'beberapa' dari mereka?" Artaxad bertanya santai.

Alrisaia menyeringai. "Seribu, ya?" Lalu menatap Warlock yang sedang dipanggul Lachlann, menatap balik Assassin itu ceria dan riang. "Dia terlalu merendah. Paling sedikit setidaknya dua ribu, mungkin lima ribu." Sindir Alrisaia.

Artaxad mengejek, "Ya, luar biasa." Lachlann dan Galatra cekikian pelan.

Alrisaia jadi ikut tertawa juga, bertanya, "Lalu bagaimana dengan 'cerita kepahlawanan' dari sisi kalian? Kuyakin Artaxad si Templar dan Lachlann si Black Knight punya cerita yang tidak ka-"

Sebelum bunyi ranting patah membuat Assassin perempuan itu sigap kembali menoleh ke belakang. Seekor anak Crawler, masih setinggi dirinya, melintas di depan mata. Dia menarik nafas lega. " _Cuma seekor Crawler, cuma monster_."

Meskipun dia masih belum begitu yakin. Ada sesuatu yang tdak beres, dia bisa... merasakannya. Sepasang mata yang bisa dia lihat di kegelapan bukanlah masalah, melainkan sepasang mata yang tidak bisa dilihat di kegelapanlah, yang menjadikan Alrisaia tidak tenang.

"Sebaiknya kita mempercepat langkah dan kembali ke markas."

Artaxad menatap Alrisaia, "Ada apa?"

"... Mungkin bukan apa-apa, tapi... ayo, cepatlah."

Galatra tidak terlihat takut sama sekali, malah tertawa dan mengejek, "Ada yang ketakutan nih. Melihat hantu di kegelapan hutan?"

" _Mungkin..._ "

Artaxad mengangkat sebelah tangan untuk membuat mereka berhenti, lalu meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibirnya. Mereka pasti sudah tiba di ujung hutan. Alrisaia berjalan ke depan, ke tempat si Templar mendekam, melihat menembus belukar. Assassin itu menarik gantang dengan jari dan melihat jalanan berdebu. Di sebelah kiri, pepohonan sekarat dan kering jauh dari kata hijau nan subur.

Berlawanan sekali dengan apa yang ada di sebelah kanan, sekitar 30 meter di depan, jalanan itu terdapat sebuah belokan dan pos jaga Bellato. Pasti setidaknya ada 3 lusin pasukan berada di sana.

Lachlann berbisik, "Aku masih berpendapat lebih baik kita lari sekuat tenaga melalui tebing petir, menjauhi bahaya."

Tapi perjalanan memutar balik, akan makan waktu lebih lama. Sedangkan misi mereka terlalu penting, dan waktu lama adalah hal terakhir yang mereka butuhkan. Galatra mengangguk setuju, namun Artaxad menggeleng. "Terlalu boyak, kita harus cepat dan menemukan jalan terbaik."

pos penjagaan penuh dengan segudang pasukan Bellato berkondisi prima, beramunisi penuh di depan, menghadapi mereka yang keadaannya tidak karuan, tentu mereka tak akan berhasil.

"Tetap saja, rencana bodoh! Keberhasilan kita bergantung pada kelengahan mereka, yang tidak melihat kita. Tentu akan lebih mudah bila memutar dan menuju Utara lewat hutan dan kembali ke markas." Lachlaan Menggerutu.

"Lebih aman, tentu." Artaxad membalas, tanpa melihat kawannya. "Tapi juga makan waktu lebih lama. Misi haruslah diutamakan, dan bila kita memutar, kita akan terlambat dari jadwal."

"Hah! Misi.." Lagi, Lachlann kesal terhadap jawaban Artaxad. "... Tidak akan penting lagi, KALAU KITA MATI!"

Alrisaia menyikut pelan Galatra yang sedang menghela nafas, tatapan Assassin itu terlihat mengejek saat mata mereka bertemu, seolah bertanya dalam hati; " _Lagi?"_

" _Lagi._ " Warlock itu seperti menjawab pertanyaan Alrisaia dengan matanya dan berdiri untuk mencoba meredakan situasi.

Alrisaia menghadap belakang, melihat lagi jalan yang telah mereka lalui, pepohonan dan tanaman hancur, batang pohon lecet akibat Armor dan pedang Lachlann menghantam sepanjang jalan. Tidak ada apapun, dia mengira sedang mendengar sesuatu menembus belukar. lalu, dia menyadari sesuatu, hutannya terlalu sunyi, bahkan serangga pun berhenti berderik.

" _Sial! Kenapa aku tak menyadarinya?_ " Dia mengumpat dalam hati.

Alrisaia mundur sampai punggungnya bertemu dengan punggung Artaxad, Templar itu menengok, sedikit terkejut. Kali ini giliran Alrisaia yang meletakkan jari di depan bibirnya, "Shhh, ada sesuatu yang lain di sini."

Reaksi Artaxad sedikit di luar perkiraan, dia tegang sebentar namun dengan cepat menjadi tenang kembali. Templar itu melihat ke Lachlann, yang ikut diam, lalu ke Galatra, diam juga, bahu Warlock itu terlihat menegang. Sepasang matanya menyelidik.

Lachlann berkata, "Kita tidak seharusnya ke sini."

Mereka terlalu dekat ke pos penjagaan Bellato, terlalu jauh dari pos mereka sendiri. Mata Alrisaia menelusuri jauh ke dalam bayang, putus asa mencari tanda-tanda penguntit mereka, tapi tetap saja terbelit ketidak-pastian. Pemburu itu bisa dimana saja.

" _Bayangan, cabang pohon, kegelapan._ " Kemudian, dia melihatnya. Mata di kegelapan. Bulatan kuning, besar, bertemu dengan matanya. Dan di baliknya, dia melihat secercah kejahatan berakal. Tau siapa mereka, dan mata itu berniat membunuh mereka semua.

Alrisaia menggertakan gigi, mengepal tangan seraya pisau force terbentuk. Artaxad mendesis, "Mundur."

Pemburu mereka melompat keluar dari belakang dinding tanaman merambat dan ranting, sebuah makhluk besi, begitu besar, 2 kali lebih tinggi dari Corite. Kepulan asap keluar dari sela rangka besi, bak mendidih di balik armor mengkilap itu. Optik mata menyala kuning-kemerahan seperti lidah api.

" _Accretian_.." Wanita berambut biru muda itu menelan ludah, melihat tubuh logam memanggul senjata berupa sabit emas raksasa. Semerta-merta, Accretia itu mengayunkan senjatanya kedepan, berniat membelah dua badan Alrisaia. Ayunan lengkung yang membentuk sudut sempurna, sedikit meleset dari sasarannya karena Alrisaia merebahkan tubuh.

Assassin itu merasakan dirinya terjatuh ke belakang dan mengayun satu tangan, membalas serangan Accretia itu, mengirimkan satu pisau force yang meluncur sangat cepat sembari berguling akibat momentum. Dia menatap pada Accretia itu dan melihat ada goresan terbakar yang disebabkan serangannya. Tapi logam itu tak bergeming, menggeram, dan menatap Alrisaia.

Ada apa di balik tatapan itu? Entahlah, Alrisaia tak berani menebak-nebak, karena itu hanya sekedar lampu baginya, tak lebih. Bukanlah sepasang mata makhluk hidup yang bisa dibaca emosinya. Artaxad menyelusur ke depan dan menarik kaki Alrisaia, kemudian berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda dengan pedangnya. Galatra berdiri di sebelahnya dan Lachlann menerobos mereka semua, berdiri layaknya dinding kokoh antara mereka bertiga dan Accretia.

Alrisaia meneliti sekitar, dan melihat Accretia itu kini mondar-mandir depan-belakang, tetap jaga jarak agar tak terkena mantra Galatra maupun jangkauan pedang Lachlann, menggertak dan memainkan sabitnya di ruang kosong antara mereka. Dia tahu Accretia ini, dia bahkan pernah melihatnya. Namun, lupa dimana.

Makhluk berzirah baja itu tidak menyerang, tetap berdiri dimana ia berada, mengawasi mereka, sensor optik mengunci mereka, maju selangkah dua langkah tanpa disadari. Lachlann mundur saat makhluk itu maju perlahan, memaksa mereka yang berada di belakangnya mundur juga.

Si Black Knight mengayunkan pedang, membelah udara di sekitar tapi Accretia itu sudah keburu lompat menjauh. Lachlann mencoba untuk menyerang lagi, namun Accretia itu justru menerjang dan sabit emasnya menggores luka di dada Lachlann, dan memaksa mereka terus mundur lebih jauh.

" _Permainan apa yang dilakukan Accretia ini?_ " Alrisaia menyipitkan mata terhadap cara Accretia itu mendekat, caranya mencari mangsa, cara kakinya menghindar ketika langkahnya terhalang daun dan ranting berjatuhan. Makhluk ini mempermainkan mereka.

Dia tahu, membunuh mereka berempat bukanlah masalah besar, bila dia mau, tinggal menancapkan sabit besar itu pada salah satu dari mereka dan mengirim jiwa mereka kembali ke pangkuan Decem, jadi kenapa dia tidak melakukannya? Jika dia terlalu dekat dan membiarkan dirinya dibekukan Galatra, maka mereka bisa membunuhnya dalam sekedip mata, kenapa Accretia itu tetap di sini? Kenapa dia mengambil langkah beresiko?

Accretia itu menerkam lagi.

BRAAANGG!

Mengadu sabit dan perisai dan menangkap tangan Lachlann yang memegang pedang dan memberi tekanan. Begitu berat, sampai lutut Lachlann menekuk menahan tenaga Accretia di depannya.

Galatra berteriak,"LACHLANN!"

Artaxad melompat guna menyerang sekuat tenaga dan Alrisaia mengambil ancang-ancang dengan menarik tangan. Lagi-lagi, dia melepas tekanan pada Lachlann dan menghindar segera, tumit besinya menghujam tanah dan menyelusur berhenti. Sebuah pisau force violet menembus udara, sedangkan mantra tombak es Galatra melayang diantara ruang.

Menciptakan diorama es di tumbuhan sekitar dan menurunkan suhu lingkungan. Sebuah suara mirip seperti geraman terdengar dan Alrisaia sadar, robot itu telah memaksa mereka mundur beberapa meter.

" _Apa yang dilakukannya?_ " Dia memperhatikan musuh mereka dengan saksama, Accretia memaksa mereka makin mundur, kemana? " _Belukar_." Dan ada apa di balik sana? " _Ruang terbuka._ "

Dia mencoba menggiring mereka ke ruang terbuka. Sasaran empuk, tidak ada tempat berlindung, tidak ada yang menghalangi, tamatlah mereka.

Mata Alrisaia melebar dan menelusuri pemandangan sekitar, penuh ketegangan. " _Sergapan lainnya!_ "

Alrisaia menarik lengan Artaxad, berseru, "Ini jebakan, dia mau kita lari!"

"Kalau begitu, kita bertahan dan melawan!" Lachlann meraung keras.

"Tak ada pilihan lain." Artaxad menyetujui.

Accretia itu jelas mendengar mereka, tidak senang pastinya. Dia tahu rencananya di ambang kegagalan, tapi dia tidak lari. Dia tahu tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka di pertarungan frontal. " _Dia tidak sendiri.._ "

Alrisaia mengamati bayangan semak, ranting, kanopi. Setitik cahaya terlihat, tersembunyi diantara cabang. Dia mengamati lebih jauh, jejak bara api tertinggal diantara dedaunan gugur, dimana langkah kaki makhluk lain melangkah.

Percikan listrik, desingan anak panah, ledakan kecil meninggalkan abu ketika ranting dan dedaunan gugur tercabik-cabik, terbelah, terpotong oleh panah-panah beam melesat cepat di depan mata keempat Corite, menghujam tanah diantara kaki Galatra. Gadis itu menjerit dan tidak kuasa bergerak, kepala anak panah beam mengeluarkan percikan api dan listrik, menjilat kaki Warlock tersebut.

Lebih banyak lagi panah memanaskan mereka bagai tungku pembakaran raksasa, jatuh dari langit seperti bintang-bintang membenci keempat Corite itu. Artaxad mengerang, sisi perutnya terkena satu panah, dan begitu dia membungkuk menahan sakit, satu lagi mengenai punggungnya. Lachlann langsung tidak mempedulikan Accretia itu, berlari menuju Galatra dan membungkus gadis itu dengan tubuhnya sendiri, melindunginya dari hujan panah beam.

Sebagai ganti, beberapa panah menembus punggung Black Knight itu sekaligus, panas seperti lusinan lilin yang terbakar, meleleh. Sebuah panah menusuk lengan kiri Alrisaia, rasanya seperti ada yang menggores daging lengannya, memaksa tulang-tulangnya terpisah. Ohh.. dan terbakar. Dia menatap penuh kengerian ketika pisau forcenya memudar dan menghilang dari telapak tangan kiri. Alrisaia bersender ke sebuah batang pohon, berlindung dari panah lain yang melewatinya dan membakar armor di bagian lengan.

Lachlann menggotong Galatra di lengannya, punggung Black Knight itu penuh tertembus anak panah beam. Begitu menyakitkan untuk dilihat. Perisainya, membeku di tempat. Putus asa, dia melemparkan perisai besar itu tanpa tahu keberadaan target. Berharap bisa mengenai pemanah misterius. Dari balik semak, terdengar perisai tersebut mengenai sesuatu, terdengar bunyi seperti tulang retak namun masih tak terlihat wujudnya.

Alrisaia tahu, mereka tidak mungkin tetap berada di sini selagi ada pemanah tak dikenal menghujani mereka. Tidak mungkin.

Tanah tempat mereka berpijak berubah dari kering dan berpasir jadi sedikit lembab dan basah. Pos penjagaan Bellato terlihat sekarang, diantara hutan crawler dan tebing petir. Hanya berjarak 10 meter.

Alrisaia merayap dan mencabut panah di lengannya, menahan sakit. Lachlann, dengan Galatra di lengan kiri dan pedang di lengan kanan, terus berusaha menerobos melewati area yang terlihat oleh pos penjagaan.

Artaxad, menghadap hutan diantara mereka, berteriak. "LACHLANN! LACHLANN!"

Accretia dengan sabit raksasa memotong jalur mereka, Lachlann menaikkan pedangnya begitu Accretia itu terus menerjang, kali ini siap membunuh. Dia melayangkan pedangnya sebelah tangan dan Accretia itu melompat begitu tinggi, sampai sanggup melewati tebasan horizontal Black Knight itu.

BRUUUAAGH!

Menabrakkan tubuh bajanya pada Lachlann, membuat Galatra dan pedang di tangan terhempas dari lengan si Black Knight. Alrisaia berlari ke arah mereka, ketika melihat Lachlann masih berjibaku menghadapi Accretia itu. Menggulatnya sekuat tenaga, berusaha semaksimal mungkin agar tidak pingsan di bawah tekanan makhluk besi jauh lebih besar, berat, dan tinggi darinya.

Mata Artaxad beralih ke si Assassin, dan syaraf-syarafnya menegang seketika. Dia berteriak dengan satu emosi yang tidak pernah ditunjukan pada Alrisaia sebelumnya. "TIARAP!"

Alrisaia mengalihkan pandangan padanya, pikirannya masih terpaku untuk menolong Lachlann dan Galatra. Templar itu mempersempit jarak antara Alrisaia dengannya hanya dengan beberapa langkah, meneriakkan sesuatu yang terdengar terlalu cepat memudar.

" _Sesuatu akan terjadi, sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi._ "

Alrisaia melihat dunia seakan bergerak lambat, setiap detil terpapar di depan mata si Assassin. Suara-suara seakan menghilang total dari telinga si Assassin. Artaxad berlari sekuat tenaga menuju dirinya, pedangnya, yang sangat berharga bagi Templar tersebut, dilempar jauh entah kemana. Lengan Lachlann menekuk ketika si Accretia menekan. Berusaha meraih pelindung kepala Black Knight.

Galatra memungut tongkatnya dan mengarahkan mantra pada Accretia. Alrisaia merasa dijegal oleh Artaxad, kedua lengan kekar Templar melingkari pinggang wanita itu dan memaksa mereka berdua jatuh di atas debu. Satu anak panah, menyala terang, meluncur cepat tepat di atas kepala mereka. Tepat dimana kepala Assassin berada sebelumnya. Panah itu bisa saja menembus tengkuk Alrisaia.

Panah itu terus terbang dan dia menyadari bila Artaxad tidak menekan tubuhnya, panah itu bisa terbenam di dada templar itu, beberapa inci dari jantung.

Kemudian keadaan kembali normal bagi Alrisaia, suara yang sebelumnya hilang dari pendengaran, kembali terdengar lagi. Retakan es, membekukan Accretia sangat solid. Gemericik api. Artaxad tepat berada di atas tubuh Alrisaia. Darah dari lengan kiri Alrisaia menodai lengan Artaxad, menetes. Kedua pasang mata Corite itu bertemu, sayu tatapan yang diberi Assassin itu, namun tetap tersenyum simpul. Sedangkan Artaxad menghela nafas lega, setelah tahu Alrisaia baik-baik saja.

"Terima kasih."

Sebuah anak panah melesat, yang ini bahkan lebih cepat, nyata berwujud seraya menghujam wajah Artaxad, langsung menancap kuat.. di matanya.

...

-Bersambung-


	3. Close Call

**Standard Disclaimer Applies: I do not own RF Online. Because if i do, i'll make a movie out of it.**

 _Semua nama tempat dan segala informasi mendetail tentang RF Online di cerita ini tidak akurat dan tidak bisa dipercaya, berhubung Author tidak main RF sampai level tinggi. Fanfic pertamaku, mohon dimaklumi :3_

* * *

 **Close Call  
**

Matanya. Panah tersebut tepat kena di matanya.

Benturan dari panah membuat kepalanya menyentak ke belakang, tubuhnya mengendur seraya lemas dan jatuh terjengkang ke tanah.

Alrisaia melihatnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya, penuh kengerian. Pikiran si Assassin menjelaskan pada kesadaran diantara batas abu-abu. " _Artaxad tertembak.. di mata..di kepala. Dia pendarahan sekarang. Temanku sekarat.."_

Gestur Artaxad seolah tidak nyata bagi Alrisaia. Caranya menggapai kepala, seolah tidak yakin dimana ia telah tertembak. Kakinya, menendang dengan lemah. Ini bukan dia, Artaxad itu kuat, yakin pada diri sendiri, tahu siapa dirinya, dan selalu tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Selalu.

Tangan si Assassin mengepal, kemudian menghampiri dan memegang dalam dekap, pandangan Alrisaia menjadi buram, dan mulai tergagap, "Ti-tidak, tidak, tidak… tidak, tidak-"

Templar itu menghadapkan wajah pada Alrisaia, lalu buang muka, lalu kembali lagi pada si Assassin. Bernafas keras, dipaksakan, sukar, penuh kesakitan. Dadanya kembang-kempis begitu cepat. Kepala berambut kemerahan terkulai, dan berkata lirih, sedikit terhenyak, "Aku tidak.. bisa..."

 _"Darah sudah menutupi mata satunya."_ Bagian waras dari Alrisaia berucap.

Dia meletakkan jemari pada bagian pangkal panah yang menancap di mata Artaxad, coba mencabut dengan amat perlahan, namun si Templar melenguh lirih menahan perih. Tangan Artaxad mendorong lemah tangan Alrisaia, berusaha mencegahnya melakukan hal tersebut, "Jangan.. Jangan.."

"A-apa?"

 _"Bodoh, kalau kucabut, nanti bisa terjadi pembukaan pembuluh darah, dan makin memperparah keadaannya. Dia akan mati."_

Alrisaia sulit berpikir, mengusap wajah tampan bersimbah darah didekapannya. Darah dari luka akibat tembakan panah, mengalir di sekujur tangan, mewarnai kulit tangan putih tanpa cela dengan hias merah pekat. "Tolong, jangan mati... Kamu tidak boleh mati.."

"Kembali, kembali.." Ucap Artaxad lunglai, merespon rekan satu tim. Lebih tepat seperti bisik kelelahan, begitu lemah.

" _Kembali._ "

Mereka harus kembali. Alrisaia mendongak, melihat langit. Dia menyobek kain di bagian lengan, dan menyeka air mata, menarik lengan Artaxad melewati bahunya, kemudian mulai memapah.

Satu panah menancap di tanah, tepat di sebelah pijakan Alrisaia. Matanya tertuju pada Lachlann, dan melihat Black Knight itu membebaskan diri dari Accretia yang membeku dalam keadaan setengah menerkam. Galatra mengikuti langkah Lachlann yang berlari ke arah Alrisaia dan Artaxad. Melihat si Templar terkulai, mereka tahu ada yang tidak beres.

"Alri!" Galatra berteriak.

Dia berdiri dan lari. Lari melalui hutan secepat yang dia bisa. Artaxad berat, kepalanya menggantung di bahu si Assassin, dengan sisi wajah bertemu leher Alrisaia. Darah dari wajah rekan seperjuangan mulai menetes, menodai Armor Assassin wanita tersebut.

" _Sedikit lagi._ " Hutannya makin jauh, ia berharap bisa keluar dari jangkauan tembak Ranger misterius.

Sakit, lutut Alrisaia terasa dikonsumsi oleh rasa sakit dan panas. Sebuah panah, menembus betis. Ia meringis, menahan perih luka. Karena ia tahu, harus bertahan demi Artaxad. Nyawa Artaxad bergantung padanya, dan luka yang diderita Alrisaia, tidak seberapa sakit dibanding kawan Templarnya.

Suara Lachlann, tepat di belakang mereka, "Artaxad!? Apa yang terjadi?"

"Oh Decem.." Galatra menutup mulut dengan sebelah telapak tangan, suaranya tertahan, tidak kuasa melihat panah masih tertanam di wajah Artaxad.

"Kita… kita harus menjauh dari hutan, kita harus kembali ke markas sekarang juga..." Alrisaia tidak sanggup untuk sekedar mengangkat wajah, guna bertatapan dengan rekan setimnya saat mereka bicara. Dia tidak sanggup berdiri, hampir tidak sanggup berjalan, tidak sanggup melakukan apa-apa.

Sarung tangan metal yang lebar, merenggut tubuh Artaxad darinya. Alrisaia sempat mencoba melawan, sebelum sadar bahwa ternyata Lachlann yang melakukan hal tersebut. Si Black Knight perkasa menggotong Artaxad di bahunya bagai boneka dari potongan-potongan kain. Galatra menghampiri, memungut pedang yang dibuang Artaxad tadi, seraya memberi sokongan untuk Alrisaia.

Lachlann menyentak, ketika panah di punggungnya makin dalam, padahal dia tidak menyentak sebelumnya. Sosok kecil Galatra gemetar saat memapah teman wanitanya, bergerak dalam kecepatan lebih lambat sekarang. Tongkat sihirnya tersampir di punggung, dan pedang Artaxad di tangan satunya.

Namun mereka hampir menjauh, sedikit lagi, mereka makin menjauhi hutan.

Lachlann menerobos tanpa ragu, tidak lagi berdebat. Galatra terengah-engah, keringat langsung membeku begitu menyusuri kulit putih Warlock itu. Alrisaia menyelidik area sekitar, perasaan buruk dan gelisah mengisi dada si Assassin.

Matanya terus menyusuri tiap cabang, tiap lebat daun yang menambah paranoia. "Satu lagi, masih ada satu lagi... yang menunggu kita."

Galatra langsung menggenggam tongkat berwana biru safir dengan tangan yang bebas, menariknya dari punggung dengan penuh rasa takut, sedangkan Alrisaia masih bersandar lemah pada gadis itu.

Gemerisik suara ranting patah dan daun di belakang mereka. Galatra balik badan untuk melihat sosok penyerang ketiga. Sosok langsing kecil mengenakan Armor lengkap Warrior Bellato, setengah tersembunyi diantara bayang gelap. Rambut Ponytail hitam, tergerai dari helm yang dikenakan sosok tersebut.

" _Marchrie._ " Alrisaia tidak yakin, apakah ia bergumam dalam hati, atau berbisik dari mulut, tapi sosok itu seolah mendengar ucapan tersebut. Sosok langsing tersebut melihat tajam pada mereka berdua. Tombak tergenggam erat di sebelahnya, siap menyerang, kakinya menekuk, ancang-ancang menerjang.

Mata abu-abu tajam namun halus, penuh ambisi dan sukar dibaca. Alih-alih menyerang, tanpa kata, Warrior itu menyapa mereka berdua, dengan anggukkan kepala, lalu berbalik dan menghilang menuju kegelapan.

Galatra bertanya, penuh kebingungan, "Hah? Apa?"

"Sudahlah, jalan saja." Jawab Alrisaia.

Sosok besar Lachlann terus bergerak, tidak berhenti sampai keluar dari jangkauan hutan. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk, sekaligus menahan beban Artaxad, bersusah payah untuk tetap mempertahankan posisi.

"Kelihatannya, kalian baru saja melewati neraka, ya?" Di depan Lachlann, hadir sesosok pria Corite berambut pirang, berambut pirang lebat, dan memiliki mata licik. Tatapan itu, tatapan yang tidak pernah disukai Lachlann. Biarpun ia berada di tim yang sama. "Apa kalian merindukanku?" Tanya pria itu dengan nada ejekan.

Pertanyaan itu, bagai hinaan di telinga si Black Knight. Sekejap, ia menggertak gigi, dan berkata geram, "Keparat, Lawlet! Dari mana saja?! Akibat kamu menghilang seenaknya, kami jadi tidak bisa kembali ke markas!"

"Ah ya, aku lupa, akulah yang membawa teleport tim kita." Stealer yang bernama Lawlet, seolah tidak memperhatikan situasi dan menganggap remeh konsekuensi. "Jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu tadi, aku pergi menyelesaikan satu-dua masalah. Dan kalian tidak perlu tahu detilnya."

"Diamlah! Beri kami teleport! Kita pergi dari sini, SEKARANG!" Teriak Lachlann tidak sabar.

"Hmm, ada uang, ada barang." Ucapnya sinis.

"A-Apa…?" Lachlann benar-benar tidak percaya apa yang didengar kedua telinganya. Di saat timnya dalam keadaan terdesak, di saat temannya berada di garis tipis yang memisahkan hidup dan mati, bagaimana bisa pria di depannya malah memanfaatkan situasi ini? "JANGAN BERCANDA, BAJINGAN! Apa kamu tidak lihat, siapa yang sedang kugotong!? Ini bukan situasi yang tepat untuk hal itu!"

Amarah seketika menyeruak, teriakan Lachlann keras, menggetarkan udara. Tapi sayang, Lawlet seakan tidak terpengaruh akan hal itu. Masih dalam keadaan tenang, ia melipat tangan di depan dada, seraya tersenyum kejam dan berkata, "Lachlann, Lachlann, justru inilah situasi paling pas. Kalian _sangat butuh_ teleport, kan?"

"Dasar lintah!" Sebesar apapun kebencian si Black Knight pada Lawlet, ia tetap tidak punya pilihan lain. Ia tidak mampu membantah lebih jauh. Mau memberi pelajaran atas kelakuan tidak menyenangkan si Stealer pun, percuma. Keadaan Lachlann jauh lebih buruk.

Sambil melempar Disena sejumlah 300.000, si Black Knight berujar, "Beri aku empat teleport! Cepat!"

"3 teleport untuk 300.000, kalau tidak ada uang, maka menyingkirlah.."

Lachlann mengangkat pedangnya, dengan sangat mengancam. "4 teleport, untuk 4 orang. Sebagai hadiah, atau barang buruan, kamu yang tentukan."

"Kamu tidak cerdas, ya?" Tanpa menunjukkan rasa takut, Lawlet menyeringai, "Bunuh aku, dan lihat apa yang akan terjadi."

Kesal setengah mati, Galatra mengeluarkan 100.000 Disena, dan melempar uang itu tepat ke wajah Lawlet. Stealer itu mengambilnya, mengumbar ekspresi serakah, dan menggigit satu koin. Meledek rekan setimnya, "Okey, 4 teleport, untuk 400.000."

Lachlann menurunkan kawan Templarnya, lalu menggenggamkan teleport dan mengendalikan tangan Artaxad sesaat, membuatnya membuang teleport itu ke tanah. Teleport itu langsung hancur menjadi abu, dan dari abu itu, muncul sekolom cahaya, menyelimuti Artaxad, kemudian hanya bayangan tersisa di tengah pilar cahaya.

Lachlann melempar dua teleport berikutnya pada Galatra, yang langsung memberi satu pada Alrisaia. Si Black Knight jadi paling terakhir menggunakannya.

Alriasia melempar teleport ke tanah, seperti tadi, otomatis langsung hancur menjadi abu dan ia merasa dikelilingi sensasi hangat, aman, dan tentram. Merasa sedang menuju ke tempat yang aman.

Bayangan Artaxad menghilang, begitupun dengan pilar cahayanya tadi. Galatra giliran berikut. Senyum lega terbentuk dari bibir si Assassin, mereka sudah keluar dari sini.

Tiba-tiba, pepohonan lebat terbelah, dan Alrisaia melihat sosok Logam besar. Kulit besi, bersinar dibalik rangka logam, menggenggam sabit sebagai senjata, menerjang sekuat tenaga. Alrisaia merasa ditarik menjauh dari lokasi pertempuran, kulit halusnya ditarik oleh angin kuat, pengelihatannya menyempit, dan rambutnya berkibar tidak beraturan. Dia melihat Lachlann, dihujani cahaya, mengangkat kedua lengan dalam kuda-kuda bertahan, saat si Accretia menghujam sabit.

Alrisaia membuka mulut untuk meneriakkan nama si Black Knight, bahkan wanita itu tidak paham untuk apa dia melakukan hal tersebut. Lachlann pasti akan pulang bersama mereka, teleport itu _pasti_ bekerja, PASTI!

Lalu aliran angin semakin membesar, sampai membuat dia menutup kedua mata, membawa jiwa serta raga pergi dari sana.

…

Dan ketika dia membuka kembali matanya, kedua kaki Alrisaia telah menginjak tanah lembut, yang ditumbuhi rumput subur lebat, yang menggerayangi kaki. Jejak darah segar mengalir dari luka di betis, membuat warna hijau ternoda merah. Belum lagi, luka yang terdapat di bagian tubuh lainnya. Mengalir di atas permukaan kulit. Bangunan megah yang sangat dikenal, penanda Markas besar Aliansi Suci, kokoh. Barak prajurit, desiran angin, hawa sejuk yang begitu dia rindu.

Kadet akademi, banyak dari mereka melakukan aktivitas masing-masing. Latihan, dan belajar berburu. Memperhatikan para senior, tentang bagaimana menjatuhkan makhluk-makhluk buas di Novus.

Alrisaia memperhatikan sekitar, kepada Kadet-kadet akademi, berlari diatas padang rumput, beberapa membawa senjata, lainnya membawa peralatan, semua belum ada yang menyadari kehadiran si Assassin yang terluka parah. Sakit yang dirasa, terlalu berlebihan. Lemah, goyah diatas kedua kaki, ketika mencoba berjalan.

" _Ini normal, aku teleport saat terluka. Ini… Ini semua… normal._ " Dia berpikir tidak akan merasa mabuk teleport lagi, setelah semua luka yang telah ia dapat. Nampaknya, itu tidaklah benar.

Kaki kanannya terangkat susah payah, menodai rumput dengan tetesan cairan merah yang jatuh dari sepatu, dan kembali menapak, beberapa senti di depan. " _Satu langkah._ "

Dia menyeret kaki lainnya ke depan, saat ia menaruh berat badan pada kaki kiri, lututnya langsung menekuk bagai alang-alang tertiup angin. Dia terjatuh, dan giginya menggertak menahan sakit, meringis, menahan air mata kepedihan. Melihat ke betis, masih menancap panah itu sampai tembus, panasnya seolah meledek, diantara basah darah.

Seorang kadet akademi menyadari Alrisaia, dan balik badan. Mata jingga melebar selebar-lebarnya, ia berlari ke sisi Alrisaia, lalu segera memapah si Assassin sambil berseru, "Prajurit terluka, ada prajurit terluka!"

Lebih banyak pasang mata beralih pada mereka, dan segera berlari ke Alrisaia, menarik pergelangan kaki dengan hati-hati, hingga tubuhnya terangkat. Sekitar 3 orang menggotong tubuh tidak berdaya si Assassin, sampai masuk Markas Besar. Salah satu dari mereka kembali berteriak, "Medis! Dimana tim medis!?"

Mereka menggotong tubuh Alrisaia, beberapa meter lagi, sebelum beberapa kadet lain membantu dengan membuatkan tandu darurat. Cuma terbuat dari salah satu bendera putih berlambang Aliansi Suci, dibentangkan pada dua buah tombak yang dicabut mata tajamnya. Dia menjatuhkan tubuh diatas tandu, memperhatikan dengan pasrah, darah meresap ke kain putih.

" _Darah…_ " Dia ingin tahu, apa yang sedang dilakukan Lachlann, dengan punggung tertembus begitu banyak anak panah. Mungkin Galatra sedang membantu mencabut panah-panah tersebut, saat Dark Priest, atau Grazier, atau siapapun, sibuk meracik obat-obatan.

Dan Artaxad-

" _Artaxad!_ " Alrisaia langsung bangkit, dalam posisi duduk. Dan merenggut kerah kadet akademi di sebelahnya. Tangannya kuat mencengkram, meskipun terbalut luka, ia membentak. "Dimana Artaxad!?"

"E-Eh!? A-aku tidak-"

Dia berbalik pada kadet lain, yang ini juga terkejut akibat melihat mata Alrisaia begitu liar. Lagi, dia merenggut kerah si kadet dan menarik dekat ke wajahnya, menggeram dengan nada rendah, "Dimana timku?! Aku ingin bertemu timku!"

"Uhm, Uhm… Te-tenang, Nona.. Anda-" Kadet itu sampai tergagap.

Suara langkah kaki mantap, terdengar menapak lantai Markas. Alrisaia mencoba melihat dibalik bahu si kadet, namun, sepertinya luka di betis mengalami infeksi, menggerogoti daging dan memanaskan seluruh tubuhnya, bagai sebuah taring panjang, bersuhu tinggi, bergejolak dari dalam.

Dia menghempas tubuh kembali ke tandu, dikepung tubuh tinggi, dan kekar kadet akademi. Secercah sinar mempermainkan ketidak-berdayaan Alrisaia, di kala menunggu apa lagi yang bisa terjadi.

"Alrisaia, anakku." Sebuah suara, lembut dan bijaksana, seorang wanita berambut ungu panjang, Armor Spiritualist warna merah marun dengan aksen pink gelap, melindungi elok tubuh si Grazier yang dijuluki Semawarwen, yang terkuat diantara prajurit terkuat Decem. Tangan nan lentik, membelai masing-masing kepala kadet yang menggotong tandu, senyuman di wajah anggun itu, berganti jadi gerut dahi, raut wajah berduka langsung tergambar jelas.

Mata Alrisaia bersimbah air mata, seraya menggigit bibir bawah kala tatap mereka bertemu, sekuat tenaga menahan teriak penyesalan, agar tidak meluap ke permukaan. Lewat gigi yang bergetar, Alrisaia berucap, menolak untuk menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Ch-Chamtalion.. Faranell. A-Ar.. Artax.. ad.."

"Dia berada di ruang perawatan. Tenanglah, anakku. Kamu akan segera dibawa kepadanya, sesegera mungkin."

"Aku… Timku…" Faranell tidak memiliki jawaban untuk yang satu ini, ia menutup matanya, terlihat begitu sedih. Alrisaia merasakan emosi tidak menentu, menembus batinnya begitu cepat. Dia menatap Grazier tersebut, dengan putus asa. "Apa…? Apa yang terjadi…?"

Faranell mengangkat tongkat keemasan yang ia bawa, menunjuk ke arah ruang perawatan jauh di depan. Lalu tersenyum, berusaha menenangkan gejolak emosi Alrisaia. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, anakku."

…

Mereka membawa Alrisaia, menaiki tangga yang cukup tinggi. Mereka membawanya begitu lama, hingga membuat si Assassin membuang harapan untuk meninggalkan rasa sakit, Seolah makin lama, tubuhnya dililit tanpa ampun oleh ular besar, mulai dari engkel sampai leher. Taring ular imajinasi itu menghujam deras dadanya, menembus paru-paru.

Pikiran Alrisaia terlalu gelap untuk berpikir secara logis, sisi kecil dari kesadaran lainnya yang masih berpikir waras, membantunya menela'ah bangunan yang kini terlihat bangkit dari bahu kadet yang menghalangi pandangan. " _Makin padat, ruang perawatan._ "

Dia menggeliat di atas tandu, menggulingkan kepala dari sisi ke sisi, meringis kesakitan, seraya melihat dirinya dibawa melewati belokan. Hangat senja berganti dingin kabut tipis, perlahan membelai indera peraba Alrisaia. Ia dibawa ke satu ruangan, dimana tidak ada seorang pun menunggu kedatangan mereka. Selang beberapa detik, masuklah pria tua, dengan figure agak bungkuk, di punggungnya hampir memiliki punuk. Giginya sudah tidak lurus, beberapa ada yang hilang. Kedua tangan berkeriput, terlipat ke belakang.

Para kadet yang membawa Alrisaia, langsung meninggalkan ruangan dengan tenang, menyerahkan sisanya pada yang lebih ahli. Gerg Vratoski, Sang Dark Priest. Salah satu peracik obat paling terampil di seluruh Aliansi Suci, Master penyembuhan.

"Salah satu teman Artaxad!" Ia berseru keluar, dibumbui aksen aneh, kemudian berbalik. Satu tangannya mendorong pelan pintu ruangan, menutupnya. Dan berjalan ke sisi Alrisaia

Mata si Assassin menatap figure tua itu, memaksa kalimat keluar dari bibirnya yang kering, "Aku… Aku…"

"Sssshht, gagak kecil." Gerg menenangkan Alrisaia, dan menarik keluar botol berisi sesuatu berwarna hijau dari balik jubah. Agak terhambat saat membuka tutupnya, ia berkata, hampir menggeram akibat kesulitan, "Ini akan mengurangi rasa sakitnya."

Dark Priest itu menahan botol tepat di atas betis Alrisaia, dengan tangan kanan. Cairan hijau terang mengalir dari mulut botol, jatuh membasahi luka. Cairan merah gelap, bercampur hijau. Gerg menggerakan tangan kirinya, dengan suatu gerakan aneh yang tidak dimengerti Alrisaia, menggosokkan tangan kiri itu ke udara dan dedaunan yang terbang mengitar si Dark Priest. Bahkan, Alrisaia tidak sadar kapan dedaunan itu ada di ruangan ini.

Satu persatu dedaunan itu jatuh di luka-luka yang basah akibat cairan hijau, lalu mengeluarkan sinar dari urat daun, dan memudar perlahan. Alrisaia menyaksikan dengan mata kepalanya, dedaunan tadi memudar, seolah meresap melalui celah-celah luka, bersamaan dengan cairan hijau racikan Sang Dark Priest. Dia tahu ini akan sakit, dia merasakan kedua bibirnya bergerak mengucap do'a tiada berbunyi, seraya menanti sakit menghilang.

Kepalanya kembali jatuh ke bantal, dan kedua mata perlahan terpaksa menutup, bukan karena keinginan sendiri. Dan dia merasa kesadarannya dipaksa tertelan oleh kegelapan.

...

-Bersambung-

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Ahhoy, Kapten! Aduuuh, udah lama banget aku membuat cerita ini tertidur. Untuk itu aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Bukan berarti aku sengaja, atau ga mau lanjut. Tapi karena sempet kemalingan laptop, otomatis draft penulisan untuk beberapa chapter kedepan pun ikut ra'ib (Pelajaran buat yang lain, selalu backup file penting di lebih dari satu media penyimpanan data :p). Alhasil, aku harus bikin dari 0. Ditambah kesibukan pekerjaan, dan blablabla...blablabla, aarrgghhh...baru sempet diupdate hari ini. Mulai sekarang aku akan cicil cerita ini biar jalan terus. Salut buat temen-temen author lain yang meski sibuk, tapi tetep sempet update ceritanya! Kalian greget!

Iya, ada Faranell Trinyth dari fic sebelah. Dan bukan, Alrisaia bukan anaknya. Sebutan "anakku" dari Faranell, itu ibarat Shirohige dari serial One Piece, yang menganggap semua kru adalah anaknya (Oh, i love that guy~). Nah, Faranell pun begitu. Dia menaungi semua Corite yang lebih muda, menganggap mereka semua anaknya. Melindungi dengan kasih sayang, jadi peneduh asa diantara duka...something like that :p :p Daripada nganggur di fic asalnya, mending kuambil aja...MUAHAHAHAHA!


	4. Turning Point

**Standard Disclaimer Applies: I do not own RF Online. Because if i do, i'll make a movie out of it.**

 _Semua nama tempat dan segala informasi mendetail tentang RF Online di cerita ini tidak akurat dan tidak bisa dipercaya, berhubung Author tidak main RF sampai level tinggi. Fanfic pertamaku, mohon dimaklumi :3_

* * *

 **Turning Point**

"Apa-apaan, itu tadi?"

Sesosok Corite mencengkram sebatang panah, dengan tangan kanan. Kepala panah sudah terlepas dan rusak, batangnya terbakar perlahan. Dia menggeleng, penuh kejengkelan, lalu membuang panah tersebut ke sisinya. Warna cokelat menyala terang dari mata Corite tersebut, hatinya terbakar api amarah, dan relung dada terisi tar hitam sebagai bahan bakar yang memperbesar kobaran api imajiner.

Dia menatap sosok dara di depan, figure gadis Bellatrean yang memegang sebuah tombak melebihi tinggi tubuh sendiri, selalu siaga. Marchrie, si Berserker, balik menatap si Corite, namun dengan tatapan acuh tak acuh.

"Itu disebut 'rencana yang gagal'." Ucapnya, berbahasa Corite begitu fasih.

Sebenarnya, itu adalah rencana sederhana. Critoxis, si Adventurer, sudah satu langkah di depan rencana pelarian tawanan itu ketika sedang melakukan scout terhadap posisi target. Jadi, mereka tahu _pasti_ apa yang akan dilakukan target. Clatterhole, si Punisher bersenjatakan sabit emas, akan menuntun target keluar dari hutan, agar Critoxis bisa menembak tanpa halangan. Si Punisher akan memotong jalur pelarian mereka dari ruang terbuka, dan Marchrie seharusnya menanti di antara rimbun semak belukar untuk membasmi mereka yang coba bersembunyi.

Mereka berdiri di tepi Hutan Crawler, perbatasan antara tanah menuju Tebing Petir. Permukaan tanah dipenuhi anak panah dan darah, jejak kaki tertutup debu, dimana mereka berlari sebelumnya.

Marchrie memilih berdiri di bawah bayang pohon, sedangkan Critoxis membungkuk, guna memungut beberapa anak panah, dan memilah-milah yang masih bisa digunakan.

" _Pengkhianat!"_ Satu sisi dari batin Critoxis berteriak. _"Tusuk jantungnya sebagai persembahan Raja-Pendeta, satu panah sampai tembus!"_

 _"Kita… Aku hanya mengabdi pada Blasphemer, aku hanya melaksanakan perintah dari Sutherex Sang Pendeta Agung."_

 _"Dasar orang Bid'ah! Penoda udara yang kita hirup! Bunuh dia demi Pendeta Agung, kita sudah ternoda oleh makhluk menyimpang! Puja kematian!"_

Si Adventurer berambut cokelat muda, telah mendengar suara-suara ini untuk waktu yang sangat lama, sampai ia sudah tidak peduli lagi terhadap suara tersebut, sudah tidak yakin lagi yang mana dirinya, yang mana yang bukan. Dia menganggap suara pertama sebagai 'Amarah', dan suara kedua sebagai 'Tenang'.

"Mungkin bila saja kamu menunggu dan mengikuti rencana, ketimbang menembak terlalu awal, _ini_ tidak akan terjadi." Seraya mengingatkan, Marchrie menyudutkan tombak pada si Corite.

Si lawan bicara menggeram, "Keunggulan ada di tangan kita!"

"Kita kalah jumlah." Marchrie mengejek, bersandar pada batang pohon sambil pura-pura menajamkan sebuah belati dengan saling mengasah pada mata tombak.

"Mereka 4 kantong daging bekas yang kelelahan! Kita bertiga, kuat dan bertenaga penuh, kita seharusnya bisa membunuh mereka semua!"

Marchrie menyeringai, dan sekali lagi mengingatkan, "… Kuat, tapi tetap bertiga. Mereka punya Lachlann si Black Knight, dan entah kamu bodoh sekaligus buta-"

 _"Jahit mulut pelacur kecil ini! Kuliti dia! Bakar dia! Lakukan upacara persembahan!"_ Amarah menyela.

"-Kamu harusnya tahu kita tidak punya kesempatan melawan dia."

" _Dia menyampaikan alasan yang masuk akal._ " Tenang memperjelas.

Critoxis memperkuat genggaman di sekitar anak panah, sampai patah di tengah. "Clatterhole pasti bisa menyobek tenggorokan Black Knight itu! Tidak, mereka lolos karena _kamu_ membiarkannya!"

Si Berserker terdiam dan perlahan menatap ke atas, mengunci lekat mata cokelat menyala sang Adventurer. Sepasang mata kelabu bak baja dingin dan dalam, menatap Critoxis penuh waspada. Critoxis sadar, tangan mungil namun kokoh milik Marchrie makin erat menggenggam pegangan tombak, posisi kaki Berserker itu bergeser, siap melompat ke arahnya kapan saja.

Tidak tinggal diam, tangan Critoxis yang bebas, perlahan menggapai inventori yang terletak di punggung dan siap mencabut keluar beberapa anak panah dari sana.

 _"Tembak saja!_ " Amarah mendesis.

" _Dia itu sekutu._ " Tenang membantah.

Lalu, tensi gadis berambut hitam itu menurun, tertawa tinggi dan angkuh. Dia mengibaskan belati, kemudian mulai melemparnya ke udara, dan ditangkap tanpa kesulitan. "Kuharap tindakanmu tidak menyiratkan seolah aku seorang pengkhianat, karena itu sama saja dengan berbohong, dan aku _benci pembohong._ "

Marchrie menekankan dua kata terakhir, dibumbui nada rendah nan mengancam. Si Adventurer tersentak, lalu ambil selangkah mundur. Dia tahu cuma punya peluang kecil mengimbangi Marchrie, dalam pertarungan langsung.

Critoxis cepat, tapi Marchrie sanggup menghalau semua tembakan, dan menghancurkannya dengan satu hantaman telak.

" _Pembohong!? PEMBOHONG!? Dia berani menuduh kita!? Tangan kanan Sutherex!? Kafir terkutuk!"_

 _"Dia bukan ancaman untuk saat ini."_

Critoxis melihat ke arah Bellatrean, api memercik namun lebih panas dari biasanya, memanaskan dataran kering di bawah kaki si Adventurer. Bukti-bukti sudah tidak terbantahkan, pasukan pelarian Corite tepat menuju tempatnya menunggu, dan dia sama sekali tidak membunuh bahkan satu saja.

Ditambah lagi, si Punisher, Clatterhole, yang mengejar mereka dari belakang, dipenuhi nafsu membunuh, kini ikut menghilang. Amarah dan Tenang tetap berdebat hingga beberapa saat kemudian, tapi keduanya sepakat memberi label yang sama pada gadis Bellatrean itu.

" _Pengkhianat._ "

Lagi-lagi si Adventurer mengambil selangkah mundur, menggerutu dalam bisik dan membungkuk untuk mencabut anak panah lain dari tanah. Yang ini juga rusak. Dia menapak menuju daratan yang telah menyerap darah, berubah pekat memerah. Setidaknya, dia membunuh satu. Tepat di kepala.

" _Satu!? Satu!? Kamu hanya bunuh satu!? Satu dari 4 sama saja nihil!"_ Amarah menggertak.

" _Sutherex tidak akan senang._ " Keluh Tenang.

 _…_

Sutherex tidak senang.

Kabut tipis kehijauan, menyapu ringan sosok berambut hijau gelap, melebihi bahu, yang tinggi dan gagah layaknya Corite pada usia emas. Ruangan ini telah dibangun sedemikian rupa, guna mengantisipasi segala macam ukuran tubuh yang dimiliki Sutherex maupun bawahannya, dari yang lebih besar dan tinggi dari Sang Pendeta Agung, sampai yang lebih kecil dengan beragam sifat tidak terduga.

Di suatu bunker rahasia, gelap dan tersembunyi, sebuah meja besar mendominasi di tengah ruangan, Sang Pendeta Agung duduk di ujung. Kepalan tangan Sutherex melekat erat pada permukaan batu granit yang jadi bahan utama meja itu, kursi yang ia duduki adalah yang terbesar dan termewah diantara semua.

Di sebelah kirinya, duduk seorang wanita Corite luar biasa cantik, memamerkan ekspresi bosan. Rambut pirangnya bergelombang. Terikat rapi, seraya membersihkan kuku menggunakan pisau panjang.

"Ini konyol, aku mengirim seluruh tim untuk mengamankan satu buku besar berisi mantra, dan lihat apa yang terjadi..." Sutherex menggerutu, geram, gusar, dan kesal. Hanya ada satu orang yang mendengarkan ocehannya. "… 3 diantara mereka keluar jalur, berniat 'membunuh', dan kehilangan satu prajurit terbaik, tapi tidak mendapatkan apapun. Sempurna. SEMPURNA!"

Dia meneriakkan kata terakhir, sambil memukul keras meja di depannya. Tidak disangka, untuk ukuran seorang Pendeta, Sutherex memiliki kekuatan yang mampu menggetarkan meja batu granit yang punya berat entah berapa.

"Rahasia apa yang didengar telingamu?" Dia bertanya, menggestur pada wanita Corite di sebelahnya.

Halhandar, Si Warlock 'pakar' rahasia dalam kelompok kecil mereka, menjernihkan tenggorokan sebelum angkat bicara. "… Aku mendengar banyak rahasia belakangan ini. Yang paling segar di ingatanku adalah kembalinya tim sabotase dari 'misi rutin'. Ada beberapa yang bilang, tujuan mereka sebenarnya, yaitu untuk mendapatkan sebuah artifak yang kepentingannya belum diketahui."

Sutherex mengangguk. "Lalu, informan kita?"

"Beberapa telinga mendengar nama yang kita kenal, Critoxis, prajurit lapangan, berhasil menembak salah seorang dari mereka. Tepat di kepala. Pasti mati."

"Kita lihat saja nanti. Apa mereka akan mencoba menggunakan kekuatan buku itu?" Gerutu Sang Pendeta Agung.

"Entah. Tapi bila Faranell mempelajari buku itu, bisa dipastikan, dia akan menggunakannya."

Sutherex mengusap dagunya, dilengkapi pikiran tak menyenangkan, serta rasa cemas. Siapapun yang memiliki Buku Halaman Tidak Terbatas itu, bisa memutar-balikkan keadaan perang ini, bahkan bisa saja memutar-balikkan semesta. Siapa yang tahu?

Ekspresi Pendeta berambut hijau gelap itu sulit dibaca, seolah sedang berada di bawah bayang gelap yang menaungi bagian peta belum terjamah.

"Kurasa solusinya sederhana. Bawakan aku salah satu dari mereka, beri aku bebeapa jam, dan aku akan menguras semua informasi yang dibutuhkan." Halhandar kembali mengutarakan pendapat, menatap Sutherex yang memperkuat kepalan tangan. "Penyiksaan sama dengan jawaban." Lanjutnya, dengan nada menggoda, memperhatikan kuku-kukunya yang diwarnai merah darah.

"Kita sudah mencoba itu sebelumnya, dan tawanan itu hanya berakhir sebagai mainanmu." Tangan Sutherex memijat kening sendiri, terasa penat di kepala, memikirkan langkah baru yang harus diambil.

"… Kalau begitu, aku punya rencana lain." Warlock berambut pirang itu, menatap Sutherex, dengan tatapan sensual. "Solusiku yang lain, adalah memberi informasi pada pihak mereka, tentang kekuatan Buku Halaman Tidak Terbatas, sekarang di tangan mereka, melalui seorang prajurit kita yang 'kurang beruntung'. Buku itu hanya bisa bereaksi di tempat tertentu, bukan?"

Sang Pendeta Agung menanggapi, "Tentu. Hutan Suci, di sektor Numerus."

"Tepat." Halhandar melanjutkan, "Jadi, kita susupkan prajurit kita, guna memberi kesaksian tentang kekuatan buku itu, bila perlu, beri tahu kalau kita tidak tahu apapun. Dan, saat mereka antusias untuk memenangkan perang ini, mereka pergi ke Hutan Suci, hanya untuk disergap pasukan kita."

Sutherex mengangguk, seusai dengar penjelasan. "Rencana ini bisa berhasil, mengingat kamu punya banyak informan di dalam jaringan Corite. Biarpun begitu, tetap punya resiko tinggi karena berada di wilayah Numerus. Dan juga, kita butuh seorang prajurit berdedikasi, seorang yang mampu meyakinkan mereka tentang kekuatan buku itu, seseorang yang bisa mengatakan kebohongan layaknya memuntahkan kebenaran pada wajah interrogator Aliansi Suci."

Halhandar membungkuk, dalam sikap tunduk melakukan sikap pelayan, "Izinkan aku yang mengorkestrakan rencana brilian ini, Pendetaku."

Dengan tangan kanan, Pria itu meraih dagu Halhandar, dan mengangkat wajah Warlock yang luar biasa menggoda itu dengan lembut. Tanpa peringatan, mengarahkan bibir wanita itu menuju bibirnya. Kedua insan tersebut saling pagut satu sama lain. Satu ciuman dalam dan lama, hampir diiringi nafsu, namun pergerakannya melantun indah seolah ada sinkronisasi dengan melodi sunyi. Beberapa kali, lidah Halhandar meladeni permainan lidah yang dilakukan sang lawan, bertukar saliva, tanpa terburu-buru melepas hasrat tertahan.

Selepas kegiatan panas, lelaki berambut hijau gelap menyeringai, "Kamu yang memimpin misi. Lagipula, ini memang idemu."

Kemudian, langsung merebahkan tubuh wanita dihadapannya, ke lantai. Sambil mencumbu mesra, penuh peraaan leher putih nan jenjang si Warlock, hingga membuatnya mendesah manja, "Ohhh, Sutherex~"

…

 _Masa lalu Alrisaia terbilang rumit. Kehilangan keluarga akibat kecelakaan transportasi di usianya yang ke-8, lebih dari cukup membuatnya kehilangan arah, kehilangan tujuan untuk melangkah maju._

 _Sampai ketika, lelaki itu muncul di hadapannya. Lelaki bertudung hitam, dengan beberapa helai rambut tergerai dan tidak terlindung dari hujan. Lelaki itu, yang kemudian dipanggil 'Master Zarr' oleh Alrisaia._

 _Master Zarr memberi naungan, tempat berlindung, makanan, pakaian, kehangatan untuk menyapu dingin yang kerap menggelitik Alrisaia sejak tragedy itu. Bertindak layaknya pengganti figure seorang Ayah, bagi anak yang belum puas akan kasih sayang orang tua._

 _Tapi, tentu tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini. Itu hanya satu sisi. Sebagai gantinya, Alrisaia kecil harus bersedia jatuh lebih dalam, berjalan lebih jauh menuju kegelapan._

 _Lelaki itu.. adalah seorang pembunuh terlatih dari suatu organisasi gelap. Dia mengajari Alrisaia kecil, dengan cara keras, kadang melewati batas akal sehat Corite. Dia mengajari apa yang ia tahu, pada seorang gadis kecil yang baru saja mengenal dunia. Metodenya, penyusunan rencananya, langkah-langkah yang harus dilakukan._

 _Takut, tentu Alrisaia kecil sering merasa ketakutan. Bergetar hatinya, pedih, sakit, meringis tanpa membuka mulut. Menyimpan rapat rasa sakit itu, karena bila sampai ketahuan, habislah. Kengerian saat ia menghentikan nafas seseorang, sungguh terus menghantui tanpa henti._

 _Tapi hal itu seolah sudah lumrah, seiring berjalannya waktu. Tanpa punya banyak pilihan, pada usia ke-11, ia bergabung dengan organisasi gelap itu, mengeliminasi banyak individu. Organisasi itu berdalih, mereka membersihkan dunia dari pikiran kotor, dari dosa-dosa yang tidak kunjung dihakimi Decem, dengan membawa penghakiman langsung kepada para pendosa._

 _Tidak butuh waktu lama baginya, untuk menjadi Agen berpengaruh di organisasi itu. Dalam kurun waktu 3 tahun, dia dinobatkan sebagai Agen dengan pencapaian terbaik kedua, tepat di bawah gurunya sendiri, Master Zarr._

 _Kadang, Alrisaia memang berpikir, mereka pantas untuk mati. Mereka pantas untuk menerimanya. Namun.. sisi kecil di sudut hati, kerap berbisik, "_ Bukan begini caranya."

 _Sekotor apapun mereka, sekeji apapun perbuatan mereka, seberat apapun dosa yang ditanggung, organisasi tidak berhak menentukan siapa yang pantas mati. Ini bicara tentang nyawa, kehidupan, dengan kedua tangan si Assassin, memancar pisau Force berwarna violet cerah, sudah tidak terhitung berapa korban meregang nyawa._

"Bukankah, ini sama saja?" _Bisikan kesadaran itu terus saja menghantui dengan berbagai pertanyaan mengganggu._ "Apa yang jadi pembeda antara dosaku dengan mereka?"

 _Meski terusik oleh nilai-nilai moral yang diyakini selama ini, tidak membuat performanya menurun. Hampir setiap hari. Hampir setiap hari dia mendapat tugas baru dari organisasi. Yang artinya, hampir setiap hari, paling tidak ada satu individu mati di tangannya._

 _Dia adalah mesin pembunuh efektif. Jalan hidup ini, membuatnya makin tertelan kegelapan. Hal ini terus berlanjut, hingga hari ulang tahunnya yang ke-18._

 _Itu adalah sebuah misi biasa lainnya. Mengeliminasi pelaku perdagangan budak Corite ke orbit luar. Tidak bisa dimaafkan._ "Yang seperti ini, tidak punya tempat di dunia." _Pikir Alrisaia._

 _Tapi, semua di luar dugaan. Persiapan yang ia lakukan sia-sia, tersentak, begitu ia tiba di lokasi, bersiap meyayat tenggorokan target, di sekelilingnya sudah berkumpul militer dengan persenjataan lengkap._

 _"Okey, biar kujelaskan ada apa ini." Ucap seorang perwira berjubah kebesaran Aliansi Suci. "Aku ingin kamu, Alrisaia, untuk bergabung dengan angkatan bersenjata, dan berangkat ke Novus secepatnya."_

 _Alrisaia tidak menjawab, masih berusaha menelaah kejadian ini. Wajahnya berusaha tidak menunjukan emosi, biarpun dia sedang dipenuhi kebingungan. "_ Lari, aku harus lari!"

 _Tapi kemana? Dia tidak menemukan celah barang sedikit. Alrisaia sama sekali tidak tertarik akan tawaran untuk menjelajah galaksi._

 _"Tidak perlu mencari jalan untuk kabur, kamu tidak akan bisa." Ejek sang perwira enteng. Mata biru muda Alrisaia mengunci lekat tatap penuh kemenangan pria itu. Tak lama, ajudannya membawa seseorang dengan tangan terikat, mendorong seseorang itu hingga jatuh. "Kalau kamu menolak, akan kutembak kepalanya."_

 _Seseorang itu.. sangat dikenal Alrisaia. Master Zarr. "_ Mereka bahkan bisa menangkap Master Zarr!? Cih. Bagus sekali."

" _Jadi, jawabannya?"_

 _Bila ada satu hal yang diajari oleh Master Zarr, di saat seperti ini, adalah pura-pura tidak kenal. "Tembaklah. Kamu pikir, aku peduli?"_

 _Berat hati ia berkata seperti itu pada gurunya. Karena, meski metode pengajaran Master Zarr kejam, sering menggunakan kekerasan, tidak memperhatikan murid sendiri, namun dia tetaplah orang yang memberi tujuan baru bagi Alrisaia untuk terus hidup.. walau tidak ada cahaya yang menyinari jalan hidupnya saat ini. Setidaknya Master Zarr adalah sosok yang paling mendekati untuk disebut 'orang tersayang' bagi Alrisaia._

 _"Oke kalau begitu." Suara letusan senjata api dari moncong senjata di tangan Sang Perwira, terdengar nyaring memekakkan telinga. Mata Alrisaia terbelalak tidak percaya, melihat tubuh Master Zarr yang selama ini gagah, kini lunglai tiada bernyawa._

 _Gurunya tewas seketika, tanpa mengucap sepatah kata terakhir pada Alrisaia. Kini, ia ditinggalkan sendiri untuk menghadapi apapun yang akan terjadi._

 _Pria ini… bisa-bisanya menembak kepala orang begitu saja. Sedih, perih, terasa di hati. Lagi-lagi, Alrsaia harus kehilangan orang yang dekat dengannya. Semburat emosi berusaha ditahan sekuat mungkin, tetap menunjukkan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Ingin rasanya ia menjerit, menangis, untungnya, Alrisaia sudah terlatih memendam perasaan._ "Apa ini… kutukan…? Hidup yang indah."

 _Didorong rasa tegang, dan takut, keinginan untuk bertahan hidup masih menendang keras dari alam bawah sadar Alrisaia, sehingga membuat gadis itu mengambil keputusan, "Baik, aku akan melakukannya."_

 _Sama seperti yang sudah-sudah, dia tidak berhak memilih jalan yang akan ditempuh. Ini bukan negosiasi._

 _…_

 _Kemampuan Alrisaia cepat menjadi sorotan. Menerima pelatihan untuk jadi mesin pembunuh sejak belia, membuatnya mudah beradaptasi dengan segala macam latihan keprajuritan Aliansi Suci. Nama Alrisaia langsung meroket, menjadikannya sejajar dengan kalangan prajurit elit Aliansi Suci. Namun, ia tetap menjalani pendidikan 4 tahun layaknya kadet lain, sampai benar-benar siap diterjunkan dalam misi sebenarnya._

 _Tapi dia bahkan tidak tahu kenapa ada di sini. Harus memulai lagi dari awal, tanpa tujuan yang jelas._

 _Di sini, Alrisaia berpikir, dia bisa mulai hidup baru, dengan cara lama. Dia kembali mengisolasi dirinya dari dunia luar. Berada dalam gelembung sendiri sepanjang waktu, menjauhkan orang-orang yang coba mendekat. Dia tidak ingin kehilangan, saat sudah menjalin sesuatu. Ia yakin, kematian selalu berada didekatnya, selalu mengincar orang-orang yang ia sayangi, tanpa menyentuh dirinya sama sekali._

 _Apa yang lebih buruk dari kematian itu sendiri? Yakni kehilangan setiap orang yang terlanjur dia sayang, satu persatu. Alrisaia yakin, ini kutukannya, atas dosa yang telah ia lakukan._

 _Kepala bermahkota biru muda, wajah tanpa senyum, dingin, menunjukkan kesinisan pada segala hal di sekitar. Alrisaia tidak mau berada di sini, dia tidak memilih untuk berada di sini. Alrisaia ingat betul bagaimana pertemuan dengan Artaxad untuk pertama kali._

 _Kala itu, Alrisaia sedang berjalan di taman, menikmati waktu luang yang begitu sedikit, ditemani belaian angin sepoi yang menyisir rambut biru muda. Di atas sebuah batu besar, lelaki itu duduk, mengasah pedang yang diletakkan melintang di atas kedua paha, sambil memperhatikan Alrisaia dari jarak agak jauh._

 _Mata mereka bertemu, dan saling melekat untuk beberapa waktu. Mata lelaki itu oranye menyala, begitu cerah seperti matahari. Ia tersenyum, sampai Alrisaia memutuskan untuk berhenti menatapnya dan terus berjalan. "_ Kenapa lelaki itu?"

 _Tanpa diduga, lelaki itu sudah berada di belakang Alrisaia dalam sekejap. "Hai, namaku Artaxad, siapa namamu?"_

 _Sedikit tersentak, Alrisaia menoleh kebelakang. Pria berambut merah itu benar-benar mempersempit jarak diantara mereka begitu cepat. Gadis itu menjawab singkat, "Alrisaia."_

 _Kemudian berbalik, berniat pergi dari sana. "_ Tidak boleh melakukan kontak, tidak boleh memecahkan gelembung. Mereka berbeda dariku, mereka tidak pantas menerima monster sepertiku."

 _Artaxad yang hanya melihat punggung Alrisaia, menatap bingung, bergumam sendiri, "Uhh- Okey.. Salam kenal, mungkin..?"_

…

 _Hari berganti minggu, minggu berganti bulan, dan berlalu. Sejak pertemuan pertama, tiada hari tanpa Artaxad yang selalu menghampiri Alrisaia di tiap kesempatan. Hal itu jelas membingungkan Alrisaia. Kian dihindari, kian keras juga usaha Artaxad untuk sekedar berbincang dengannya._

 _Padahal, Alrisaia mengira, telah sukses membangun tembok besar yang memisahkan dia dan lingkungan sekitar. Alrisaia hanya bicara seperlunya, selalu memasang ekspresi datar, dan tidak pernah tertarik oleh sesuatu, tapi selalu jadi yang terbaik, membuat kadet lain merasa 'beda level' dan enggan untuk sekedar menyapa._

 _"_ Tapi kenapa… dia bersikeras…? Dia berusaha memecahkan gelembungku. Meruntuhkan tembokku…"

 _Suatu ketika, jengkel dibuntuti terus, Alrisaia berbalik, kemudian menatap tajam pria berambut merah. "Kenapa kamu terus melakukan ini?"_

 _"Melakukan apa?" Balas Artaxad._

 _Tatapan Alrisaia mulai meluap kekesalan. "Terus menerus menghampiriku, bahkan ketika aku berusaha menghindar, kamu terus saja datang lagi, dan lagi."_

 _"Lho, sudah jelas, kan? Aku tertarik padamu." Jawab si rambut merah dengan begitu enteng, membuat Alrisaia terkejut. "Dan lagi, aku tahu, kamu kadet terbaik, tapi sungguh aneh melihatmu sendirian sepanjang waktu."_

 _"_ Heyy, heyy, siapa yang suka duduk sendirian diatas batu, mengasah pedang?" _Batinnya menggerutu, tidak terima pernyataan tidak sadar diri dari pria di hadapannya. "Itu bukan urusanmu."_

 _"… Tentu jadi urusanku sekarang, karena aku sudah tertarik padamu." Alrisaia benar-benar tidak mengerti pemikiran Artaxad, hal semacam ini tidak pernah ada dalam pelatihan dimanapun. Bisa dibilang, gadis itu amatir dalam urusan interaksi lawan jenis._

 _Satu-satunya yang terpikir di kepala gadis itu, adalah cari celah untuk lolos dari situasi ini. "_ Celah… celah… celah!"

…

 _Kegigihan Artaxad, sedikit-sedikit mengikis dinding di sekitar Alrisaia. Saat gelembungnya sedikit lagi hampir pecah diterobos si Warrior muda, akal sehatnya tersadar. "Pergi, kamu harus pergi.."_

 _Artaxad terhenyak mendengar respon Alrisaia, namun menolak melakukannya._

 _"Pergi.. aku mohon padamu. Menjauhlah."_

 _"Kamu tahu aku tak akan melakukannya. Aku orang yang cukup keras kepala."_

 _"… Kamu tidak kenal diriku! Kamu tidak akan mau menerimaku, kalau tahu diriku yang sesungguhnya! Aku berbeda dengan kalian! Aku- Aku… kotor."_

 _Artaxad terdiam, mencerna kata demi kata, yang terlontar dari bibir aduhai merah muda milik Alrisaia. Gadis itu makin berusaha menutup diri darinya, menyilangkan tangan di depan dada, berusaha menolak sentuhan dari luar. Mekanisme pertahanan diri telah aktif, menunjukkan rasa tidak aman. Wajahnya tertunduk, coba mengalihkan pandangan Artaxad dari mata berkaca-kaca._

 _Warrior muda itu berharap, Alrisaia mengerti apa yang akan ia sampaikan. Artaxad membuka mulutnya, suara mulai terdengar ringan di permulaan, bersamaan dengan hembusan angin menyapu keberadaan mereka berdua. "Dahulu, ada seorang anak lelaki..."_

 _"... Yang tidak tahu bahwa dirinya monster. Karena tidak pernah melihat cermin; dia tidak tahu seperti apa refleksinya sendiri. Anak lelaki itu mengira, dia bisa berbaur, hidup berdampingan bersama anak-anak lain, bermain, makan bersama dengan bahagia, mengesampingkan kenyataan mengerikan dibalik keceriaan. Sampai suatu ketika, seseorang memberi tahu anak tersebut, betapa mengerikan dirinya. Betapa dia berbeda dari anak-anak lain." Artaxad berhenti, untuk melihat reaksi Alrisaia, atau pergerakan apapun. Sayang, gadis itu tetap tidak berubah posisi._

 _"... Monster itu tidak pernah tahu, bagaimana rupanya di mata penduduk desa, jadi dia pergi mencari cermin dan berkaca untuk melihatnya sendiri. Dan di dunia cermin itu, menatap balik pada si anak lelaki, sesosok monster buruk rupa. Segera, setelah itu apapun yang disentuhnya, tiba-tiba membusuk akibat kesedihan dan stress berlebih. Monster itu tidak lagi bisa bahagia. Dia merasa dikhianati kebahagiaan, ditinggalkan rasa tentram. Sehingga, membuatnya lari ke tengah hutan belantara, begitu jauh, sampai tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menemukannya. Monster itu membangun dinding terkokoh, untuk melindungi orang lain dari dirinya. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa melihat monster itu akibat dinding terlampau tinggi. Tapi, jauh di dalam hati, dia ingin bahagia, ingin mengizinkan seseorang masuk melalui dinding itu. Tiap malam, ia memanjat do'a; 'Tolong selamatkan monster, tolong selamatkan monster. Aku bukan monster di dalam hati, aku hanya seorang anak laki-laki dengan rupa seekor monster'." Suara Artaxad perlahan memudar, pertanda cerita telah usai._

 _Alrisaia terdiam, selagi tertunduk lesu. Matanya sedikit melebar, kata-kata Artaxad bergema di pikirannya. Cerita yang dikemas supaya terdengar bagai sebuah dongeng sebelum tidur, tapi dia tahu, ada arti yang lebih gelap dibalik perkataan Warrior itu._

 _Setelah satu hela nafas panjang, Artaxad melanjutkan. "Monster itu.. adalah aku."_

 _Terhenyak, Alrisaia mengangkat wajah, menatap Artaxad yang tersenyum tulus, tanpa tahu harus berkata apa._

 _Andai saja Alrisaia tahu kebenaran lebih awal, tentang monster kecil bernama Artaxad. Mungkin akan lebih dulu memahami seperti apa rasa sakit dan takut yang dialami jiwa anak-anak Artaxad. Seorang anak lelaki yang belum mampu melepas masa lalu kelam. Dia juga membangun dinding kokoh untuk menghalangi dirinya dari dunia luar._

 _"Memang benar, aku tidak mengenalmu. Makanya…" Tangan kanan Artaxad terangkat, gesture mengajak jabat tangan. Alrisaia menatap tangan itu, penuh tanda tanya. "… Kita harus saling mengenal lebih jauh. Hai, namaku Artaxad. Siapa namamu?"_

 _"…" Sempat tercengang lama, namun akhirnya, gadis berambut biru muda menyeka setitik air di sudut kelopak mata, barulah menyambut uluran tangan Artaxad, dihiasi senyum paling manis pertama yang pernah dia beri untuk orang lain, sejak tragedy itu, "Alrisaia, salam kenal."_

 _…_

 _-_ Bersambung-


	5. A Matter of Plots

**Standard Disclaimer Applies: I do not own RF Online. Because if i do, i'll make a movie out of it.**

 _Another late update! Hehehe mohon maaf ya...semoga kalian bisa tetep menikmatinya!_

* * *

 **A Matter of Plots**

Marchrie berdiri di tepi tebing, menatap sungai yang mengukir jejak di daratan, di suatu tempat yang tidak terjangkau pengamatan pos luar Aliansi Suci, dimana aliran airnya mengikis batuan yang berada di dasar sungai, entah sejak kapan. Pos Aliansi Suci, dengan beberapa menara penjaga, siaga selalu menembak apapun yang bukan bangsa Corite. Mampu melepaskan tembakan panah beam dengan daya hancur luar biasa. Seolah Decem memberi restu pada panah tersebut, untuk menembus logam paling keras.

Si Berkserker merunduk, dan bergerak perlahan, lututnya menekuk, dan hanya terpisah beberapa inci dari permukaan tanah. Sepasang matanya, memperhatikan menara penjaga tersebut, pilar dengan warna gading, terdapat beberapa ukiran dalam bahasa Corite kuno, yang melayang beberapa meter di udara. Di balik ukiran itu menyala, akibat batuan murni, atau sihir, dia tidak tahu pasti.

Sekelebat bayangan yang bergerak cepat, menarik perhatiannya. Marchrie berbisik, "Itu dia."

Critoxis, merangkak beberapa meter di belakang, terlihat menggeram. Mereka berdua sudah terjebak di sini selama 6 hari. Misi mereka adalah melumpuhkan menara penjaga tersebut. Mereka mengira tidak akan mendapat perlawanan berarti, namun atasan mereka nampak tidak diberitahu tentang penembak jitu yang berjaga di sana.

Kemungkinan cuma ada satu. Namun meski begitu, ratusan anak panah langsung melayang, ketika mereka mencoba menyebrang sungai. Helm Marchrie mendapat goresan baru, akibat diserempet anak panah dan tubuh Critoxis nyaris berlubang di sebelah kanan.

"Dia hanya berdiri di sana," Critoxis mendesis, "Kita bisa menghabisinya, berdua!"

"Tidak, selama dia berdiri di belakang menara penjaga." Marchrie berkata, mengingatkan. "Dua tembakan, dua prajurit mati."

Si Adventurer kembali menggeram. Di balik suara percikan api, Marchrie mengira dia mendengar kata-kata; " _Pengecut.._ " Dari mulut partnernya.

Si Bellatrean menghembuskan nafas, belum mengubah arah pandangan dari posisi penembak jitu yang berjaga. Cuaca malam, cukup menusuk tulang. Nafasnya mengeluarkan asap putih, di antara celah helm metal yang dikenakan. Dia mengeluarkan jubahnya, dan membalut erat untuk mengurangi hawa dingin, biarpun sisi kanan tubuhnya terasa hangat, karena panas yang memancar dari tubuh Critoxis.

Suara udara yang terbelah, tertangkap oleh telinga lancip si Berserker, menyapu dataran dan membuat rumput hijau bergoyang. Marchrie menatap ke belakang, dan melihat pancaran sinar aneh namun tidak asing, menghampiri tepian tebing. Warna hijau, halus bak sutra, disertai kabut tipis mengitari sosok tubuh, melayang di atas permadani rumput.

Figur wanita Corite, yang kini mendarat di hadapan Marchrie dan Critoxis. Penuh kebanggaan, tergambar jelas dari cara dia berdiri. Tegap, tapi tidak menghilangkan esensi anggun sedikitpun, di tengah kabut kehijauan tipis yang ia bawa. "Halhandar."

"Marchrie." Wanita itu menjawab. "Cuaca yang indah, malam ini."

"Hah.. ya, 'Indah'." Marchrie menyindir. Dari semua anggota Ordo, yang mendatanginya adalah penasihat pribadi, pendamping, wanita jangkung, dan bila rumor itu benar, si jelita Halhandar tidak hanya mengandalkan paras untuk menjadi orang kepercayaan Sutherex. Melainkan dari aksi taktis jenius, dan sumber intel yang terbilang tidak terbatas di lapangan. Sementara yang lain bersedia mengotori tangan dengan lumpur, dia sama sekali tidak sudi melakukannya.

Marchrie melenguh, dan mengganti posisi, tidak bangkit, tapi duduk dan menghadap pada Halhandar. Si Warlock menyeringai melihat kelakuan si Berserker, "Kita punya situasi yang harus dihadapi."

Critoxis ikut ganti posisi juga, hanya saja , dia menjaga jarak. Menatap penuh ketegangan pada Marchrie. Menyiagakan jemari pada tali busurnya, secara obsesif, karena Marchrie meletakkan satu tangan di belati yang terdapat di pinggangnya.

Halhandar ikut duduk, menyetarakan posisi dengan Marchrie, dan berujar, "Aku punya sebuah misi. Tugas yang berbahaya, dan mematikan, kesempatan untuk mendapat kehormatan dan prestis di hirarki."

Baik Critoxis, maupun Marchrie nampak tidak memperlihatkan ketertarikan. Bellatrean berambut hitam sendiri tidak begitu peduli dengan yang namanya 'kehormatan', dia sudah terbiasa tidak mendapat banyak kehormatan. Sedangkan Critoxis, adalah sebuah misteri bagi Marchrie. Yang dipedulikan oleh si Adventurer, lebih mengacu pada agenda pribadi.

Halhandar menganggap diam, sebagai tanda mereka ingin mendengar lebih jauh, "Ini adalah misi individu, dan salah satu diantara kalian yang terpilih, atau sukarela mengajukan diri-"

Marchrie terkikik.

"-Akan ditempatkan sebagai agen mata-mata di pasukan Aliansi Suci."

Mendengar lanjutan kalimat si Warlock, Marchrie langsung menegakkan badan, pasang muka serius, mengangkat sudut bibir. " _Nah, ini baru menarik._ "

"Kelihatannya anda sudah menemukan relawan, Nona Halhandar." Critoxis tertawa mengejek, dan berkata sinis.

"Tutup mulutmu, jangkung!" Marchrie menggertak marah, "Tidak perlu berlaga seolah bisa membaca pikiranku!"

Si Adventurer menunjuk Marchrie, seraya menghadap Halhandar. "Kamu tidak bisa menyalahkan si kerdil, dia punya keinginan sendiri, dia budak dari kesesatan yang nyata!"

Marchrie bangkit untuk mengonfrontasi Critoxis, menarik belati dari sabuknya. "Beraninya kamu!"

"Diam!" Halhandar larut dalam kekesalan. "Aku sudah punya rencana setengah matang untuk menjebloskan kalian berdua ke palung terdalam, akibat kelalaian yang kalian lakukan! Bukunya hilang, Clatterhole, satu-satunya selain diriku yang bisa menyelesaikan tugas-tugas dengan baik, sedang berada ribuan kilometer di antah berantah, karena tidak ada koordinasi dari tim kalian, pecundang!"

Marchrie dan Critoxis, saling bertatapan untuk beberapa saat. Bellatrean wanita merasa angin dingin bagai berhenti berhembus sekian detik, gemericik air sungai terdengar sedikit menurunkan volume. Bahkan hati berapi-api milik Critoxis terasa padam sesaat, dan retak seketika. Setelah bertatapan, mereka kembali mengalihkan pandangan pada Halhandar.

Melihat Warlock tersebut terengah-engah, akibat meluapkan emosi. Kulit bening, nyaris seputih salju, wajah memamerkan ekspresi jengkel, rumput disekitar Halhandar melingkar dan mulai kusut. Udara menyebar kabut hijau tipis lebih luas.

Halhandar menarik nafas dalam-dalam, guna menenangkan perasaan. Menghembuskan perlahan melalui hidung.

" _Kata-kata yang bagus, nenek sihir._ " Marchrie mengumpat sarkas dari pikiran.

"Inti dari objektif kali ini, misinya masih tetap berjalan. Kalian berdua, berbakat dalam hal mengendap, dan melakukan tipu muslihat. Terlebih lagi, dari apa yang kudengar-" Mata Warlock itu, lebih condong pada Marchrie, seraya mengucap kalimat berikut, "-Yah, _pembohong_ yang kompeten. Aku butuh seseorang, untuk mengabdi sebagai informan, mataku dalam kegelapan. Telingaku dalam ketidak-pastian."

Marchrie segera bangkit, memberi respon dalam usaha mempertahankan diri dari tatapan mata penuh makna Halhandar, "Ayolah, lihat kami. Siapa yang lebih baik dalam menjadi 'tawanan'? Sesama Corite? Sudah jelas akulah pilihan satu-satunya."

"Memang. Tidak salah." Halhandar terlihat senang, mengamati gerak-gerik Marchrie yang seperti merenungkan sesuatu.

"Jadi?" Si Berserker mencoba kumpulkan ketenangan, menarik keluar tombak kebanggaan, dan menyampirkan jubah penghangat, kebelakang punggung guna memamerkan kepercayaan diri. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Pertama? Kamu _harus_ tertangkap. Ini bisa berakhir dengan dua jalan.."

Marchrie mengangkat sebelah alis, "Lanjutkan."

"… Mereka bisa membunuhmu di tempat, atau bisa saja membawamu sebagai tawanan."

…

Dalam moment singkat, Marchrie menyadari bahwa begitu mudah untuk belajar menjadi korban penyiksaan.

Halhandar sudah memerintahkan Critoxis untuk berjaga sementara si Warlock membantu 'mengajari' Bellatrean wanita. Dia berjalan ke belakang Marchrie, memungut jubah si Berserker dengan satu tangan, kemudian menginspeksi lebih jauh. Bellatrean tersebut tersenyum puas, "Satin berlapis ganda, sisi kusamnya diluar, supaya tidak menangkap cahaya."

"Terdengar mahal."

"Oh, memang-"

Belum selesai si Bellatrean berambut hitam bicara, Halhandar meraih kabut hijau tipis di sebelahnya, lalu kabut tersebut memadat dan membentuk pisau yang memiliki warna sama persis dengan kabut tersebut. Tanpa ragu, membelah jubah Marchrie jadi dua. Seraya si Warlock melanjutkan melubangi sisi lain jubahnya, Marchrie hanya bisa pasrah dalam kesunyian. "… Okelah kalau begitu."

Satu-satunya yang membuat Marchrie menerima perlakuan tersebut, adalah rasa senang yang meluap. Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama, dia bisa meninggalkan ordo. Sebuah misi solo, tidak akan ada lagi Corite dengan mulut tidak terkontrol yang sewaktu-waktu bisa saja memanah dirinya, tidak ada Accretia gila pertarungan untuk menghentikannya, tidak ada pendeta sesat yang akan membunuhnya jika dia berpikir untuk kabur. Marchrie bisa meninggalkan ordo, untuk menemui 'dia'.

Halhandar menarik tubuh Marchrie sedikit, dari posisinya berdiri. Menuju tepian tebing, dan jauh dari Critoxis yang sedang berjaga di sisi berlawanan. Si Warlock berbisik, "Ingat, kamu sudah dijebak oleh sekutumu sendiri, dan mencari pertolongan dari Aliansi. Ketika mereka membawamu ke area pendudukan, kemungkinan besar mereka akan menganggapmu sebagai tawanan perang. Melarikan diri seharusnya bukan masalah besar bagi prajurit dengan kemampuan di atas rata-rata. Ketika kamu berhasil, pergi ke Markas Besar mereka, bangunan besar di daerah tenggara. Di suatu tempat di bangunan itu, kamu harus mencari sebuah artifak. Buku Halaman Tidak Terbatas. Sebuah buku dengan kekuatan misterius, yang mereka curi dari Benteng Anacade."

Marchrie merasa dia melubangi jubahnya lagi, dan ujung pisaunya langsung menggores Armor Berserker setelah itu. Halhandar menggestur, meminta Marchrie melepas pelindung kepala. Maka dengan enggan, si Berserker berambut hitam tidak punya pilihan selain menurut. Dengan cekatan, pisau Halhandar menari di atas helm Marchrie.

Si Berserker bertanya, dengan nada agak sedih karena melihat helmnya sengaja kena lecet, "Bila boleh aku bertanya lagi, apa pentingnya 'buku' ini?"

"… Hampir sama seperti buku mantra pada umumnya, sekumpulan perkamen tentang detil bagaimana caranya membuka celah dari ke-7 Neraka dan memanggil makhluk yang berasal dari sana, untuk melakukan kehendakmu." Mata kelabu Marchrie melebar akibat terkejut.

" _Apa?_ " Sebuah buku yang bisa memanggil makhluk neraka. Betapa bahaya senjata itu, betapa berguna peralatan itu.

Si Bellatrean mendongak pada Warlock berambut pirang, yang sedang memakaikan helm ke kepalanya. Dia bertanya, "Kenapa kamu membagi rahasia ini denganku?"

Halhandar melangkah mundur, pisau hijau dari kabut, kembali memudar dan menyatu dengan udara malam. Dia meletakkan kedua tangan, di bahu Berserker wanita dan menggumam, mewaspadai Critoxis yang jauh dari jangkauan suara, tapi kini tengah mengawasi mereka. "Karena aku bisa melihat masa lalu, rumor dan fitnah. Aku tahu kamu pantas untuk mendapat kepercayaanku. Lagipula, tidak sembarang orang bisa memanipulasi kekuatan penuh dari buku tersebut."

Mata Marchrie melihat Warlock berambut pirang, kembali menginspeksi Armor Berserker, sebelum Warlock itu lanjut berkata, "Tentu, kita tidak mungkin mencapai tujuan tersebut, bila sesama sekutu saling tidak mengetahui tujuan masing-masing, kan?"

Halhandar merangkul lengan Marchrie, dan menariknya semakin ke tepian tebing, menghadap menara penjaga Aliansi Suci. Jemari lentik Warlock menunjuk, "Saat sudah dekat dari menara penjaga, aku ingin kamu bersandiwara, keluarkan akting paling menyedihkan yang kamu punya. Buat mereka percaya, kalau kamu dalam keadaan butuh pertolongan."

"Itu bisa jadi sebuah masalah." Mendengar kalimat itu, Marchrie mengeluh, "Kamu bisa membuat seluruh jengkal armorku lecet dan rusak, tapi bersandiwara sama sekali bukan kemampuanku, sampai pada level 'berlawanan dengan prinsip'."

"Benarkah?" Halhandar bertanya, pura-pura terkejut. "Kalau begitu, kita harus mencari solusi dari permasalahan tersebut."

"A-Aku… Aku tidak yakin… Apa yang kamu sarankan?" Wanita yang lebih pendek, mulai kebingungan mencerna situasi.

"Sederhana. Secara logika, bila kamu tidak bisa bersandiwara, maka kita hanya harus menciptakan keadaan asli." Halhandar menatap mata Marchrie, begitu tajam dan intens.

"Masuk akal. Tapi- tunggu, tidak, apa maksudmu?"

Warlock berambut pirang bergelombang, memberi isyarat pada Critoxis, lalu memiringkan kepala pada Marchrie, "… Tembak dia."

Critoxis meraung bagai inferno di tengah pekat malam. Marchrie mencoba untuk menggapai tombaknya, tapi Adventurer itu lebih cepat.

Pertama, sebuah panah terbakar, bersarang di kakinya. Critoxis sengaja membidik kaki dulu, supaya dia tidak bisa lari. Ujung panah tersebut, tidak terlihat. Terbenam di dalam otot kaki Bellatrean, dihiasi kepulan asap, dan luka bakar. Bersinar oranye panas seraya menembus lapisan Armor si Berserker, dan merekatkan kaki mungil Marchrie ke permukaan tanah.

"Aakhh!" Marchrie melenguh kesakitan, terjatuh, sambil mendongak, melihat Critoxis mempersiapkan sebuah panah lagi.

Tangan kanan Bellatrean wanita, meraih sabuknya, dan menarik keluar sebuah belati. Sedangkan tangan kirinya, meremas betis kuat-kuat. Ketika dia menarik tangan kanan ke belakang untuk melempar belati, anak panah lain langsung menembus bahu. Asap dan abu panas, menyengat mata kelabu, dan memaksa tubuhnya terdorong mundur akibat momentum tembakan. Sampai jubah yang sudah koyak, menggantung di pinggir tebing.

Mata Marchrie mulai basah, diiringi rasa sakit tidak terduga. Ekspresi wajahpun, seperti tidak ingin kalah memamerkan kesakitan. Dia berusaha menyanggah tubuh sendiri dengan satu tangan, dan satu kaki.

"Dia akan hidup. Bila dia kuat." Critoxis berujar, pada Halhandar.

"Bagus." Balas si Warlock dingin.

"… AAAAHH!" Sebuah tangan berjemari lentik, mencabut anak panah di kakinya. Membuat Marchrie berteriak histeris saat merasakan kepala panah, bergerak di bawah kulit, amat perlahan. Jelas sekali bermaksud menyiksa si Berserker lebih lama.

Setelah mencabut panah, kini dua tangan berjemari lentik merenggut jubahnya di sekitar leher, dan mengangkat tubuh Bellatrean itu tanpa kesulitan berarti. Kaki Marchrie berada setengah meter di atas tanah.

Halhandar mengedip genit, menambah kesan kejam dan tidak berperasaan, setelah apa yang telah ia lakukan terhadap rekannya. Kemudian berkata dengan nada jenaka, "Sekarang, kamu sudah terlihat seperti korban penyiksaan~ Luka-luka itu akan bernanah, tanpa perawatan. Dan bila kamu mencoba untuk kembali ke ordo, aku akan memastikan riwayatmu justru dipercepat~"

Kepala Marchrie lunglai ke sisi kiri, dan menggertak lemah, "Aku akan membunuhmu untuk perlakuan ini. Aku akan membunuh kalian semua..."

Satu tangan Halhandar, meluncur di bawah helm, dan memegang erat dagu Marchrie dan memaksa tatapan mereka bertemu, sembari didekatkan. Dia berbisik, "Ketika kamu _di sana_ , jangan lupa siapa yang menugaskanmu."

Seraya tangan berjemari lentik melepas tubuh mungil Marchrie, dan membiarkannya terguling-guling di sisi tebing, darah mengalir keluar, melukis garis tidak lurus aneh sepanjang permukaan kasar berpasir. Marchrie hanya bisa memikirkan satu hal, sebuah janji, terus diulang jutaan kali di balik tempurung kepala, pada Halhandar yang balik badan tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

" _Aku tidak akan lupa. Tidak akan pernah lupa!_ "

…

Critoxis menyaksikan tubuh Marchrie menyusuri turunan curam, menebar debu, dan membuat dedaunan mati berhamburan, serta mematahkan ranting-ranting. Tubuh si Berserker wanita meluncur menuju bagian dangkal sungai, menimbulkan suara pecikan air yang terdengar jauh. Mata Critoxis menyipit, dan dia bisa melihat warna darah menyebar diantara jernih air di tengah bayang.

" _Dia tidak bergerak._ " Tenang berkata, begitu meyakinkan. " _Misinya sudah disepakati, dia tidak perlu dilukai separah itu._ "

" _Sandiwara memukau, butuh kostum yang bagus!_ " Amarah mendesis, " _Dia akan bertahan, sampai tiba di Aliansi!_ "

" _Kostum yang bagus…_ " Critoxis menengahi permasalahan antara dua kesadaran, yang dirinya sendiri tidak tahu, bila dia memelihara mereka di dalam kepala. "… _Kita hanya melaksanakan perintah._ "

Tapi usai beberapa saat, tubuh Marchrie bergetar, riak air tercipta, bergelombang kecil seraya si Berserker bangkit dan mulai bergerak lunglai. Merangkak awalnya, dengan kedua tangan dan kedua kaki yang masih gemetar. Kakinya yang tertembus panah, ditarik tanpa guna di belakang, kemudian bangkit dan berjalan sempoyongan menuju menara penjaga Aliansi.

Critoxis memasukkan kembali satu anak panah ke inventori, yang tadinya siaga di busur, masih mengamati figure yang menyusut akibat jarak makin lebar. Jubah terkoyaknya, kuyup karena diseret sepanjang permukaan air.

Jejak merah tertinggal di belakang figure tesebut, mengambang bercampur air. Si Adventurer menatap balik pada Warlock berambut pirang, mendekat, dan menggeram, "Dia akan mengkhianati kita. Katakan perintah, dan aku akan menembak untuk menghabisi hidupnya dari sini!"

Dengan tenang, Warlock dengan segudang intrik tersebut mengangkat sebelah tangan, untuk mendiamkan Critoxis. "Aku tahu. Itulah kenapa, aku lebih memilihnya ketimbang kamu."

"Kamu meminta seorang sukarelawan tadi." Mata Critoxis mulai curiga.

"Kesalahanmu adalah, percaya bahwa aku memberi kalian berdua pilihan. Dia akan mengkhianati kita, dan saat itu terjadi, semua potongan puzzle akan jatuh pada tempatnya secara otomatis."

…

Alrisaia duduk tertatai di atas ranjang dengan sprei putih, setelah satu jam berjalan bolak-balik di ruang tempat dia dirawat. Menutup mata, dan berkonsentrasi. Diluar jendela, terlihat batang pohon besar dengan sulur melingkar, dan dedaunan hijau. Bangunan granit memiliki arsitektur indah, bisa terlihat dari sini.

Sudah dua kali, dia mencoba kabur dari kamar ini. Percobaan pertama, melalui jendela. Tanpa diduga, sulur-sulur melingkar pada batang pohon besar tersebut, bukanlah hiasan semata. Melainkan hidup, dan langsung mengangkat tubuhnya kembali ke kamar, ketika baru sebentar berada di luar. Percobaan kedua, dari satu-satunya pintu di ruangan ini.

Tapi gagal juga, karena sulur-sulur tadi begitu sigap. Begitu jarak Alrisaia hampir melangkah keluar dari pintu, kakinya tersandung akibat kesigapan sulur tersebut, menariknya pelan-pelan ke dalam kamar. Membuat Alrisaia menghembus nafas, " _Kamu pasti bercanda…_ " Gerutunya dalam hati.

Dia memikirkan satu nama, mengira-ngira, siapa yang sanggup berbuat demikian. Si Assassin cukup yakin, bila ini ulah Dark Priest bernama Gerg. Negosiasi pun bukan pilihan. Ya, Alrisaia berbicara dengan pohon. Tapi, pohon tersebut tidak membalas sepatah kata, melainkan cuma suara gesekan antar daun yang bergoyang sendiri. Sekarang, bosanlah dia, terperangkap di sini, tanpa bisa melakukan suatu hal.

Kesal, bila dipikir dia diperlakukan seperti penjahat dalam penjara. Tidak diizinkan untuk keluar dari sel. Padahal, sebagai pasien, dia memiliki hak untuk keluar saat keadaan sudah lebih baik.

Alrisaia menatap keluar, dimana dedaunan masih saja bergoyang, seakan mencoba mengatakan sesuatu. Hal yang tidak dimengerti oleh si Assassin berambut biru muda. " _Sekarang, aku benci dedaunan._ "

Adalah Kulvaki, petinggi yang paling dihormati, sekaligus suara yang memiliki paling banyak pengikut. Individu yang juga mengambil peran besar atas keberadaan Alrisaia di Planet Novus, telah 'meyakinkan' si Assassin untuk memperpanjang masa pemulihan, dan cuti dari medan pertempuran.

Cuti yang tidak jelas sampai kapan, sebut saja dua minggu, atau tujuh bulan. Tujuh bulan, terisolasi dari dunia luar, tidak diizinkan melakukan kontak dengan timnya. Bahkan, Alrisaia tidak tahu, apakah Artaxad masih hidup, atau bagaimana keadaan Galatra, atau Lachlann.

Seharusnya, pemikiran-pemikiran tersebut lebih mengganggu, namun Alrisaia nampak tidak terganggu. Justru, malah tampak bermeditasi. Dia sudah tidak ingat, kapan terakhir kali melakukan hal ini. Aneh, beberapa hari awal terisolasi, dia sangat ingin keluar dari sini. Tapi sekarang…

Alrisaia masih terduduk. Armor serta perlengkapan perang sudah tidak ada lagi yang melekat di tubuhnya, sarung tangan, sepatu, entah dimana. Berganti menjadi sebuah balutan gaun rumah sakit yang tidak begitu bagus untuk dilihat. Pemikiran tentang Gerg yang mengganti bajunya, sangat mengganggu. Jadi, dia memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkan siapa sebenarnya, yang melakukan hal itu.

Langkah kaki diluar, terdengar mendekat. Memantul di sepanjang dinding, dan ke kamar perawatan. Alrisaia membuka mata, dan melihat dua orang melangkah masuk, pengunjung sebenarnya.

Dua wanita, yang satu mengenakan set Armor Ranger Corite yang telah dimodifikasi, karena lebih banyak bagian terbuka, ketimbang terlindungi. Terutama di bagian perut, sehingga memperlihatkan tindikan di pusar. Berambut perak dan mengenakan syal hijau di leher. Wajahnya begitu ceria, dan bersinar.

Wanita kedua, juga mengenakan set Armor Ranger, bedanya, yang ini lebih waras. Setidaknya, itulah yang dipikirkan sang pemilik. Seorang wanita yang terlihat agak pemalu, dan sedikit lebih pemurung daripada wanita yang pertama. Dengan rambut perak kusam, potongan pendek, dan force tipis yang mengelilingi punggungnya.

Wanita pertama, Iglasias yang jenaka. Wanita kedua, Briella si mudah malu dan benci jadi pusat perhatian.

Alrisaia menyapa duluan, "Cuma masalah waktu, kalian datang menjengukku."

Iglasias tertawa, dan berkata, "Kelihatannya, ada yang sedang bahagia."

"… Sebuah perubahan." Briella tersenyum kecil, kemudian duduk disamping Alrisaia dengan hati-hati, sedangkan Iglasias, seenaknya melompat di hadapan si Assassin. "Kamu tidak mengeluarkan komentar mengesalkan." Lanjut Briella.

"Dan aku suka itu." Iglasias menyela.

Alrisaia mengalihkan pandangan, seraya melipat kedua tangan di atas paha, "Entahlah. Ini hal paling aneh, rasanya seperti.. semua ini tidak lebih dari masalah sepele."

"Maaf, kami tidak bisa membantu sebelumnya." Briella berujar, "Kami baru saja kembali dari perjalanan berkeliling Elan."

"Oh, harusnya kamu ada di sana, Alri. Keadaan menggila! Makhluk-makhluk primitive Novus, yang coba kami tangkap hidup-hidup, namun terus berontak dan tiada henti mencoba mengirim kami kembali ke pangkuan Decem!" Mendadak, Iglasias jadi antusias menceritakan kisah mereka.

Alrisaia sekedar balik tersenyum, mendengar racau kawan sesama Ranger, kemudian menyadari sesuatu tampak beda dari wajah Iglasias. "Wow, tindikan?"

Wajah Iglasias merona, dan bertanya dengan angkuh sambil menoleh ke sisi kiri, memperlihatkan tindikan di hidung bagian kanan. "Oh, ini? Hmm, cuma hal baru yang sedang ingin kucoba."

"Sedang ada trend baru, dia bilang." Kata Briella, sambil memutar bola mata.

Melihat mereka berdua, membawa sedikit perasaan lega di dalam dada Alrisaia. Sekaligus sebagai pengusir kebosanan juga. Dia tidak pernah menyangka, bisa berinteraksi, memiliki teman layaknya Corite normal, tanpa harus dihakimi tentang masa lalu. Alrisaia bukan lagi prajurit yang membangun dinding tinggi, untuk menjauhkan dunia dari dirinya.

Berkat Artaxad, dia belajar. Belajar untuk mulai membiarkan orang lain masuk menembus dinding yang dibangun sang pikiran. Biarpun baru memiliki 3 kawan wanita, namun Alrisaia merasa bahwa, genk kecil ini benar-benar saling melengkapi. Iglasias menjadi pribadi penggoda dan genit, Briella yang lebih misterius dan kalem, Galatra yang masih naif dan kekanakan, serta Alrisaia yang sarkastik dan mengesalkan. Setidaknya, dia sadar kalau sifatnya mengesalkan.

"Bicara soal 'baru'…" Iglasias mengenggam inventorinya dari balik pinggang, membuka mulut inventori tersebut, lalu membalik sambil diguncangkan. Beberapa lembar surat, dan kartu ucapan, serta catatan meluncur keluar. "… Mari lihat apa yang- uhh, _ehem,_ dikirim oleh kawan-kawan prajurit, untukmu."

Alis Alrisaia terangkat sebelah, keheranan melihat masih ada saja yang memakai media surat dan kartu ucapan di jaman perang nuklir seperti sekarang. Biarpun, sebenarnya dia mengakui dalam hati, itu cukup berkesan. Ditambah lagi, tidak habis pikir, bisa-bisanya ada yang repot mengirim hal semacam ini untuk dirinya.

Iglasias membersihkan tenggorokan, sebelum mulai membaca surat dari tumpukan teratas. "Hmm, dari Greg Vratoski. ' _Salah satu do'aku terpanjat pada Decem, demi kesembuhan tercepat bagimu, gagak kecil. Semoga kehadiranmu dilihat, dan suaramu didengar kala pertemuan kita selanjutnya. Kamu dan teman-temanmu akan sangat dirindukan sampai kalian kembali pada kami.'._ "

Alrisaia bertanya malu-malu, "Jadi Artaxad masih- uhm… sekarat?"

"Bukan sekarat, Nona, tapi masih menjalani perawatan intensif." Iglasias memperjelas.

" _Memang, ada bedanya?_ " Kadang, Alrisaia tidak kuat menahan pikiran untuk sekali saja memukul wajah Iglasias. " _Yah dia sudah pasti banyak yang menjenguk, bila dibandingkan denganku._ " Secara keseluruhan, keberadaan Artaxad ternyata lebih penting daripada Alrisaia.

Briella mengambil catatan berikutnya, kertas kekuningan dengan gaya penulisan yang cukup apik. Seperti huruf yang biasa ditemui di perkamen mantra sihir. Dia membaca, "Dari Distardain. ' _Raga itu lemah, tapi jiwamu kuat, dan berkeinginan untuk hidup. Semoga bisa lekas kembali beraksi, begitu juga dengan Artaxad dan Galatra'._ "

Mendengar aksen 'unik' yang dimiliki kawannya, Iglasias berlaga seperti ingin muntah.

Dahi Briella berkedut, agak geram melihat kelakuan Iglasias, namun memilih untuk tidak peduli. "Lanjutannya, ' _Kudengar kamu bertemu dengan Marchrie ketika menjalani misi. Aku ingin tahu, apa boleh menanyakan satu-dua hal tentangnya, padamu? Untuk keperluan pengintaian. Bila kamu sudah pulih, tentunya'._ "

Ketiga wanita, saling menukar tatapan penuh makna. Marchrie adalah anggota tidak resmi dari genk kecil mereka, saat dia menyelinap keluar dari sisi medan pertempuran Federasi, atau.. organisasi apapun yang mengikatnya sekarang. Dia Bellatrean perempuan yang menyenangkan, kecuali bagi Galatra yang belum tahu akan kenyataan ini, dan rumor selalu beredar tentang Marchrie dan Distardian yang menjalin hubungan rahasia.

"Yang satu ini, dari Briella, tertanggal kemarin.." Iglasias mengambil surat berikutnya, yang berada paling dekat. Kertas hitam dengan tulisan tinta timbul berwarna perak yang terlihat amat berseni. "… Ooooh, puisi!"

Briella langsung menerjang, untuk merebut kertas tersebut, tapi kalah gesit dari Iglasias yang telah menjauhkan tangan sebisa mungkin, di luar jangkauan. "Tidak.. kumohon, jangan.. biar aku yang-"

Si penggoda, menyeringai jahat, lalu sengaja meniru aksen dan cara bicara Briella;

"Ehem, _'Harapan tidak akan sirna,_

 _Sanggup terbang menembus jiwa,_

 _Dan menyanyikan nada tanpa kata,_

 _Dan tidak pernah berhenti begitu saja,_

 _Sampai melodi angin paling indah menggema,_

 _Dan saat badai pesisir kembali tenang,_

 _Kehidupan kembali bernyanyi,_

 _Menghangatkan banyak orang'_."

Briella menutupi wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan, rona merah menahan malu sekuat tenaga, dan membuang muka, sementara Iglasias melanjutkan, " ' _Salam sayang dari sahabatmu, Briella.'_ Oh, lihat! Ada gambar burung kecil di sini, lucu juga."

Senyum Alrisaia merekah, dan memiringkan badan, membenturkan bahu pada Briella, "Manis sekali."

"Tolong bunuh aku sekarang juga…"

"Mana bisa aku membunuh seseorang yang menulis puisi indah untukku?" Godaan itu berlanjut, sembari Alrisaia menyikut-nyikut pelan pada kawannya yang salah tingkah.

Iglasias melanjutkan kegiatan membaca surat, kertas ungu dengan kaligrafi bunga di pinggiran kertas. "Ohh, yang satu ini hiasannya lucu."

"Siapapun pengirimnya, orang ini punya tulisan tangan yang luar biasa." Alrisaia berkomentar, mencuri pandang pada kertas tersebut.

" ' _Jika saja aku bisa mengutarakan rasa duka dalam hatiku tentang luka yang kamu alami dengan kata-kata, tapi sial, kemampuan menguntai kata selalu mengecewakanku di saat paling krusial!_ ' " Ranger berambut perak, berpura-pura pingsan, sembari tertawa, " ' _Demi kesempatan untuk berada disisimu, saat-saat sulit seperti ini._ ' Indah sekali. ' _Dari…'_ Hah? Tanpa nama?" Dia membolak-balik kertas itu, mencari petunjuk tentang identitas pengirim, namun tidak ada hasil. "Sepertinya, kamu punya penggemar rahasia sekarang."

Alrisaia mencoba menahan tawa, dan berhasil. Bahkan Briella tidak kuasa menahan cekikian, seraya Iglasias memekik kegirangan, dan membuat Alrisaia tertawa lepas. Ranger berambut perak menuntaskan, " ' _N. B, semoga kamu suka warnanya, dan jangan kira aku lupa tentang teman-temanmu. Semoga Artaxad, dan Galatra cepat sembuh.'_ "

Raut wajah si Assassin berubah, sadar akan suatu hal. "Tunggu, tunggu dulu."

Dia menarik satu surat berikutnya secara acak, satu dari seorang senior kenalannya. Mata Alrisaia langsung beranjak ke bagian penutup surat yang bertuliskan, ' _Sehat selalu untuk Alrisaia yang sukar dikekang, si cantik Galatra, dan serta ketabahan bagi Artaxad.'_

" _Mana nama Lachlann?_ " Sejauh ini, dia sama sekali belum mendengar satu harapan, dan do'a yang ditujukan untuk Lachlann di semua surat ini.

Briella menyadari raut panik yang mulai timbul di wajah Alrisaia, dan berkata, "Alri, kurasa kita harus rehat sejenak."

"Mana surat dari Galatra?" Alrisaia mengemis, mengacak sisa tumpukan kertas bagai mengaduk sampah. Beberapa jatuh ke lantai.

"Pertanyaan yang bagus." Briella merenung, sambil menyaring satu-persatu surat yang tersisa di dekatnya. "Sepertinya, dia tidak menulis untukmu."

Galatra tidak mengirim surat sama sekali, tapi Alrisaia tahu, dia seharusnya meluangkan waktu sebentar untuk memberi kabar. Kalaupun dia terluka... Tapi satu-satunya yang mengalami cedera paling minim adalah dia, karena Lachlann selalu melindunginya.

Dan lagi, kenapa Lachlann tidak disebut sama sekali di surat, atau catatan manapun?

" _Sudah disunting, mungkin._ " Sekali lagi, Alrisaia menyelidik kertas-kertas yang berserakan, tidak ada satupun diantara kertas tersebut yang menyebutkan bagaimana kondisi Artaxad, atau kejadian apa saja yang terjadi di luar markas. Seseorang telah 'menyabotase' terlebih dulu. " _Seseorang telah menyingkirkan surat Galatra sepenuhnya, dan kenapa Lachlann seolah terlupakan?_ "

Alrisaia menatap kedua kawannya, dipenuhi rasa penasaran. Kedua tangannya meremas bahu Briella, "Apa yang terjadi pada Lachlann dan Galatra?! ceritakan padaku!"

Force violet dengan bentuk tidak beraturan mulai keluar di kedua telapak tangan Alrisaia. Untungnya, Briella mengenakan Armor set, bila tidak, kulitnya sudah pasti terluka.

"Tenangkan dirimu." Briella menggenggam pergelangan tangan Alrisaia yang mulai bersinar, "Kamu tahu kan, kelakuan perwira-perwira tinggi? Tidak suka menimbulkan kepanikan, dan menyimpan beberapa hal untuk tetap menjadi rahasia. Mereka _menyarankan_ kami untuk tidak memberitahukannya padamu."

Iglasias mulai mengunyah helai rambutnya sendiri, yang mencapai bibir. "Bah, itu semua cuma omong kosong. Kami memergoki Galatra pergi ke suatu tempat sambil mengomel, entah apa tujuannya, yang jelas keluar gerbang. Dan kami belum melihat Lachlann."

Setelah melempar kertas-kertas di tangan ke kasur, Alrisaia bangkit. Mengusap kening sendiri. Jadi Lachlann belum terlihat, dan Galatra sangat terganggu akan suatu hal. Kenapa?

" _Lachlann hilang._ "

Tapi dia sempat melakukan teleport. Alrisaia melihatnya langsung.

" _Apa yang kulihat sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu?_ "

Accretian, menjegal Lachlann dengan sabit emas, saat si Black Knight dikelilingin pilar cahaya teleport. Lachlann hilang.

…

-bersambung-


	6. The War Room

**Standard Disclaimer Applies: I do not own RF Online. Because if i do, i'll make a movie out of it.**

* * *

 **The War Room**

Alrisaia sudah membaca dan membaca ulang setiap surat, serta catatan, bahkan setelah Iglasias dan Briella pergi. Mengurutkan nama-nama pengirim dari tiap surat, secara obsesif menjajarkan teratur di lantai tempat ia tengah duduk bersila, mengerutkan dahinya penuh kegelisahan. Briella telah meyakinkan Alrisaia, bahwa dia akan coba bernegosiasi dengan Gerg Vratoski agar temannya bisa segera 'dibebaskan'. Iglasias tidak berjanji apa-apa, tapi sekilas mengisyaratkan kalau dia akan membantu si Assassin meloloskan diri.

Sampai tiba waktu untuk melihat apakah usaha kedua temannya berhasil, dia hanya memiliki lembaran-lembaran surat sebagai teman pembunuh waktu luang. Keadaan diluar sudah malam sekarang, cahaya bulan yang terhalang pohon diluar jendela, mengakibatkan timbulnya bayangan panjang di permukaan tanah. Penerangan lampu ruang pemulihan, sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membaca.

Dia menatap satu-satu pada barisan rapih lembaran kertas. Sembilan. Awalnya, dia mengira cedera yang dialaminya tidak cukup fatal untuk menerima surat lebih banyak lagi, tapi bukan itu saja.

" _Gerg, Distardain, Briella, Tanpa nama.._ "Dalam pikiran, Alrisaia menyebutkan nama sesuai yang dia urutkan, "… _Kulvaki, Viahala, Faranell, Eztimosa, Redim._ "

Tidak ada satupun yang menyebutkan Lachlann.

" _Mungkin cuma kebetulan._ "

Semua nama tersebut adalah prajurit-prajurit di jajaran Aliansi, baik yang terkemuka, atau biasa saja. Alrisaia sekedar mengenal mereka, kecuali si tanpa nama, yang entah siapa. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang memegang peranan penting pada perang ini.

Jika Kulvaki punya rencana, maka mereka sudah bisa dipastikan ada di 'lingkup informasi'. Jika Lachlann benar menghilang, salah satu diantara mereka sudah pasti akan menyusun rencana untuk menjauhkan Alrisaia dari 'lingkup informasi', membuatnya tidak tahu apa-apa. Tujuannya barangkali agar si Assassin tidak tertekan dan stress ketika sedang menjalani penyembuhan.

Ditambah lagi, tidak ada kabar terbaru mengenai kondisi Artaxad. Mereka pasti memerintah seseorang untuk menyita surat-surat yang membahas tentang hal tersebut, tindakan yang cukup jahat. Alrisaia harus keluar dari sini, Galatra adalah kawan terdekat baginya, dan saat ini, dia di luar sana. Bisa jadi merasa sendirian, dan tidak berdaya. Teamnya hilang. Dan... dia bahkan tidak tahu kabar Artaxad, selain dari tidak mati.

Suara langkah kaki di sepanjang lorong, mendekati ruangan Alrisaia. Sosok tunggal meminta izin pada petugas jaga ruang perawatan di muka lorong, 20 meter dari ruangan, seraya membawa sebuah bingkisan besar, dengan kertas pembungkus penuh warna di kedua tangan. Lengkap memakai pita pink berbentuk busur di atasnya. Sosok itu adalah Iglasias, masih mengenakan syal hijau di leher, dia menegaskan bila busur tetap berada di inventori.

Si Adventurer berambut perak, menundukkan kepala, dan berterima kasih pada petugas, buru-buru menyelonong ke ruangan Assassin berambut biru muda. "Heyy! Maaf atas keterlambatannya."

Mata Alrisaia terpaku pada bingkisan itu, "Apa isinya?"

Kotak itu tidak panjang, tapi lebar. Jenis kotak yang biasa dipakai untuk membungkus sebuah-

"Kue! Kue yang sangat istimewa." Iglasias tersenyum licik. Perlahan, ia menarik ujung pita di atas bingkisan. "Saat kamu melihatnya, kujamin, _kakimu pasti gemetar."_

Rahang bawah si Assassin menganga, seiring sisi-sisi kotak tersebut mulai jatuh dan memamerkan isinya yang mematikan. Alrisaia memandang benda merah itu, lalu pada Iglasias, kemudian kembali lagi pada hadiahnya. Dia merasa kedua alisnya terangkat begitu tinggi, sampai bermigrasi keluar dari pelipis.

ketidak-percayaan Alrisaia serasa meledak saat itu juga, "BOM!?"

"SSSSSTT! Jangan teriak, nanti dia dengar!" Iglasias menunjuk pohon besar di luar jendela.

"Kamu tidak boleh menggunakan bom untuk meloloskanku!" Alrisaia mendesis, menurunkan volume suara, namun masih terdengar kesal.

"Apa yang kamu harapkan? Celah dimensi ajaib yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana?" Pertanyaan Iglasias bernada ledekan.

"Lagipula, apa yang kamu rencanakan dengan itu? Meledakkan si pohon?"

"Yeeaaa… Semacam itu.. kira-kira. Redim sedang berbagi pasokan peledaknya tadi, tapi yang spesial ini kucuri darinya. Hehehe."

Alrisaia menepuk dahi sendiri, "Aku mengharapkan sesuatu seperti pengalihan untuk menyibukkan pohon itu! Atau bagaimana dengan tali, untuk turun!?"

Iglasias membuka mulutnya untuk membantah, tapi kemudian mengangkat jari telunjuk dengan penuh pemikiran matang. "Kamu tahu, bisa jadi tali adalah ide yang lebih baik."

"BISA JADI!?" Suara dedaunan di luar bergerak, dan bergesekan ketika seruan Alrisaia menggema, menenggelamkan simfoni serangga serta hewan malam lainnya dalam beberapa detik.

Si Adventurer membentak, dengan suara kecil, "Kamu ingin jalan keluar, Nona. Kamu punya satu di tanganku ini!"

"Aku ingin jalan keluar, bukan meledakkan separuh ruang perawatan!"

"Kamu berlebihan. Bom ini cuma meninggalkan bekas gosong di sepanjang dinding putih saja, dan… beberapa retakan." Balas Adventurer itu. Alrisaia mengangkat tangan kanan, hendak menampar keras Iglasias, namun berhenti sendiri sembari menggerutu kata-kata tidak jelas dan mengepal telapak tangan kanan. Si perempuan berambut perak, mundur selangkah, sambil memalingkan wajah. "Woaah, santai, aku tidak punya tangan yang bebas untuk balik menamparmu saat ini. Bukankah meditasi harusnya membuatmu lebih tenang?"

"Aku cuma... frustasi." Alrisaia berlutut di atas barisan surat , dan menghembuskan nafas lelah. Ketika jantungnya sudah berdetak lebih lambat, dan kembali mendapat ketenangan emosi, dia bertanya, "Jadi… apa rencanamu?"

Iglasias balas menatap, "Rencana awalku sebenarnya langsung pergi setelah bicara padamu beberapa menit, bilang kalau kamu tidak lapar, dan meninggalkan 'kue' ini sedekat mungkin dari pohon itu, siapa tahu kamu berubah pikiran.. lalu, tik, tik, tik, skaboom! Jalan keluar."

Alrisaia memperhatikan si Adventurer yang terlampau riang gembira saat menjelaskan, rasa putus asanya malah terasa makin dalam ketika ia memohon, "Decem ampuni aku…"

Si Assassin mengusap wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan, berpikir bagaimana cara agar keadaan ini bisa menghasilkan suatu solusi. Untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri, dia bertanya, "Dan bagaimana dengan Ella? Apa rencananya?"

"Yeeaaa…" Iglasias membuat ekspresi wajah yang aneh, "Dia bilang sesuatu tentang _meyakinkan_ beberapa orang yang berhutang padanya."

"Dan siapa _beberapa orang_ yang dimaksud?" Mata Alrisaia tertuju penuh curiga pada si Adventurer, yang memainkan bibir secara menyebalkan, seolah berusaha menyembunyikan pemikiran-pemikirannya.

"Uhh, mungkin, hanya mungkin, _bila tidak salah_ , dia menyebut Viahala." Viahala adalah seorang Spiritualist yang cukup berpengalaman, dikenal memiliki kemampuan hampir serupa dengan Gerg di bidang penggunaan Force tumbuhan, dan merupakan salah satu petugas medis di ruang perawatan.

Raut wajah Alrisaia berubah tidak menyenangkan, "Kamu tahu perihal itu dan tetap datang kemari, membawa bom?"

"Oh ayolah! Rencanaku jauh lebih efisien- Oke, oke! Rencanaku jauh lebih menyenangkan! Tidak akan ada yang terluka, hanya beberapa pohon tumbang, dan beberapa dinding runtuh di sana-sini. Briella akan makan waktu berminggu-minggu mengurus dokumen serta berkas laporan untuk mengeluarkanmu lebih cepat, dan-"

Alrisaia mengangkat kedua tangan guna menunjukkan perasaannya yang makin jengkel, namun berusaha ditahan kuat-kuat. Mendadak, Iglasias menyodorkan bom yang kembali ditutup oleh bingkisan kotak, dan mendorongnya menuju tubuh Alrisaia, ketika terdengar suara diantara perbincangan mereka. Suara menyeret, dan gemerisik dari jendela. Kedua wanita Corite bagai membeku, dan menghentikan perdebatan.

Layaknya robot kaku, mereka menolehkan kepala untuk melihat ke arah jendela, dimana pohon besar yang jadi penghalang, sedikit bergeser ke samping. Membiarkan sinar bulan masuk ke kamar perawatan.

Assassin berambut biru muda, kembali memandang kawan Adventurernya, mengangkat sebelah alis, "Jadi, 'berminggu-minggu', hah?"

"Ah, diamlah."

Saat si Assassin melompat menuju dahan pohon besar, dan meluncur turun dari cabang-cabangnya yang lumayan kekar, sudah tidak ada lagi sulur-sulur yang menyeretnya kembali ke ruangan. Iglasias mengikuti, sambil berusaha membetulkan bingkisan dan menyembunyikannya diantara dekap lengan. Alrisaia langsung bisa merasakan dunia luar di sekeliling, rumput, lebih kasar di sini daripada di sana, menggelitik telapak tanpa alas kaki, angin malam dingin yang bersih di sekitar leher, dan masuk ke saluran pernafasan.

Tidak jauh dari situ, Briella berdiri bersama seorang wanita Corite lainnya, berpakaian ala Spiritualist, dengan kerah nyaris mencapai hidung. Rambutnya lurus pendek dan berwarna indigo, dengan mata Lavender.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, Viahala." Ucap Alrisaia.

"Kurasa ucapan terima kasihmu salah sasaran, Gagak muda." Balas si Spiritualist, "Setidaknya, ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas budi kawanmu." Lalu dia tersenyum, sambil melirik Briella.

"Ah, tentu. Terima kasih juga untukmu."

"Bukan masalah. Tapi... Ada apa dengannya?" Tanya Briella, sembari menggestur pada Iglasias yang terlihat kesulitan menuruni pohon akibat bawa bingkisan besar. "Apa yang dia bawa?"

"Uhh, kamu tidak akan mau tahu." Respon malas Alrisaia, menunjukkan rasa penolakan untuk cerita kelakuan tidak masuk akal kawan wanitanya yang satu itu.

…

Bangunan Utama, terletak tidak jauh dari ruang perawatan. Sesuai dengan namanya, 'Utama', maka sudah jelas berukuran paling besar diantara yang lain. Lantai pertama sudah cukup aman, dan paling sering digunakan untuk keperluan Aliansi. Seluruh kegiatan militer, menyangkut briefing, pengaturan strategi, serta pusat operasi secara de facto. Lantai kedua sengaja disegel atas alasan yang benar-benar dirahasiakan.

Dulu sekali, bangunan ini pernah dibuat sangat mewah, tidak seperti pos penjaga ataupun bangunan lain. Hampir berukuran 70 meter dari ujung kaki ke puncak, dan terlihat lebih besar di bagian dalam, butiran batu permata bertabur menghias dinding, sepanjang jalan indah yang begitu menawan. Sebagian dari lantai dua pernah dihantam badai, dan harus direnovasi karena runtuh ke lantai di bawahnya. Di lantai, terdapat karpet kelabu, menggantikan karpet yang dulu berwarna biru.

Ruang perang adalah ruang paling familiar bagi Alrisaia. Karena ruangan itu sudah sering digunakan untuk banyak briefing, duduk dan berkumpul, mendengarkan Prajurit-Prajurit senior menerangkan objektif mereka seraya didengarkan oleh timnya; Artaxad, Galatra, Lachlann, dirinya, dan… _dia._ Anggota kelima yang paling malas disebut namanya oleh keempat anggota lain. _Dia_ tidak pernah sekalipun bertindak dalam bentuk memberi bantuan pada tim dan selalu menghilang melakukan muslihatnya sendiri.

Alrisaia melangkah cepat menuju tangga besar dan lebar untuk masuk Bangunan utama. Dia melihat sesosok Prajurit pria menuruni tangga. Raut wajah pria tersebut terlihat gondok, dan mengutuk keras, "Keparat! Kurcaci sialan!"

Si Assassin bahkan tidak menoleh sedikitpun padanya, saat mereka berdua saling melewati. Dia sama sekali tidak ambil pusing. Justru, yang ia pedulikan adalah suara langkah kaki ringan Iglasias dari belakang, ketika Alrisaia menaiki tangga.

Pintu masuk dari bangunan utama, berbeda dari pintu masuk Markas Besar yang dijaga Guard Tower dan beberapa prajurit. Bukan gerbang mewah dari baja dengan pengamanan ekstra ketat, melainkan hanya sebatas tirai krem yang halus dan indah.

Alrisaia baru saja ingin menyampirkan tirai tersebut, ketika wajah yang tidak asing baginya, mendadak keluar dan menghambur tirai dengan kasar. Reflek, si Assassin menghindar ke samping kanan. Galatra, pipinya merah padam, dengan ekspresi penuh determinasi. Dia berlalu tanpa menyadari keberadaan kawan di sebelahnya.

Alrisaia menyadari bahwa tubuh Galatra terlihat mengeluarkan sinar biru lembut, seraya gumpalan asap putih melingkar-lingkar, lalu menguap dari bahu. Mata biru muda Alrisaia menatap ke bawah, dimana terdapat jejak kaki beku yang ditinggalkan Warlock wanita itu.

Ketika tangan Alrisaia mencoba menggapai bahu si Warlock berambut emas, dia segera membatalkan niat tersebut. Tidak jadi menyentuh Armornya, yang terasa dingin sekali. Sangking dinginnya, sampai timbul rasa menyengat urat syaraf di tangan Assassin.

Galatra turun tangga, sambil menggenggam erat tongkat biru safir. Seolah bersiap melaksanakan suatu misi, sampai tidak sadar akan keberadaan Alrisaia. Si Assassin mencemaskannya. Iglasias mendongak, dan mengangguk, "Biar kuurus dia. Sampai nanti, ya."

Alrisaia membalas anggukan Iglasias, balik badan, lalu menyampirkan tirai tersebut. Membiarkan rambutnya dihujani hawa dingin dari Kristal peninggalan Warlock es.

" _Oke, kemana dulu?_ " Dia bisa lihat jejak kaki putih berasal dari Ruang Perang di sayap selatan. Pertanda dari sanalah Galatra pergi. Tapi, pikiran Alrisaia malah tertarik untuk menuju Sayap Utara, unit gawat darurat berada di sana, tempat dimana mereka merawat prajurit terluka parah dengan perawatan intensif yang perlu waktu lama untuk disembuhkan di ruang perawatan. Artaxad pasti berada di sana.

Tapi tidak, Kulvaki telah membohonginya dan membuatnya tidak tahu apa-apa. Itu hal yang tidak dia suka. Dan kali ini, dia memilih bicara langsung padanya. " _Ruang perang._ "

Ruang perang adalah satu dari beberapa ruangan yang besar , didominasi oleh meja oval panjang yang tidak sampai ukuran dari sisi dinding satu ke sisi lainnya. Beberapa kursi ditempatkan di sini dan beberapa di pojokan. Sebuah peta membentang di meja, di dindingnya terdapat diagram, atau taktik yang digambarkan berupa grafik, dan semacam symbol dari anak panah. Pojok ruangan dipenuhi perkamen kuno, yang lebih banyak debu ketimbang tulisan yang bisa dibaca.

Sebuah suara, kasar dan rendah. Tidak salah lagi, pasti Kulvaki. Sedikit teredam oleh dinding batu tapi Alrisaia mendengarnya seperti sebuah bisikan. "Merepotkan. Berarti Aku harus menarik mundur pasukan."

"Tidak perlu mundur, cukup menahan pergerakan pasukanmu sedikit lebih lama."

Jadi rupanya Kulvaki sedang bersama orang lain. Jujur, Alrisaia tidak peduli.

Saat Alrisaia menerobos masuk, dia sudah menduga Kulvaki akan berada di dalam, menghabiskan banyak waktu di sini sebagai petinggi dari satuan tugas. Apa yang tidak dia duga adalah identitas dari sosok lain di ruangan ini. Dan si Assassin tidak siap mengantisipasi kehadirannya. Sosok tertentu yang membuat wajah Alrisaia merengut.

Kulvaki berdiri di satu sisi meja, jari menunjuk satu bagian di peta, menyusuri peta area tebing petir. Lawan bicaranya, sosok berambut pirang dengan tatapan mata licik. Pria tersebut berbalik, saat mendengar ada orang menerobos masuk, begitu tahu siapa yang masuk, dia menyeringai. "Gagak."

"Kalau kamu tidak keberatan, _Lawlet,_ aku ingin bicara empat mata dengan Elrond Kulvaki." Alrisaia menggeram pada lelaki pirang itu.

Lelaki yang kerap meninggalkan tim, sedetik setelah mereka beranjak dari Markas. Bayangan yang selalu absen. Dan sudah sejak lama Alrisaia mendoktrin dirinya dengan fakta bahwa timnya tidak akan dapat bantuan dalam bentuk apapun, dari apa yang dilakukan Stealer berambut pirang. Sejujurnya, si Assassin lebih suka seperti itu. Sebab, itu artinya, dia tidak perlu sering-sering melihat wajahnya, yang sering dihias senyum kesombongan.

Ada suatu hal di senyum Lawlet, yang membuat Alrisaia ingin sekali meninju wajahnya… menggunakan pisau Force.

Lawlet menggestur pada gaun perawatan tipis yang dikenakan Alrisaia. Dia belum sempat ganti sejak melarikan diri. "Selera berpakaian yang menarik. Kuharap kamu menikmati jalan-jalan di bawah sinar rembulan."

Dahi Alrisaia berkerut, ekspresinya penuh kejengkelan, dan dia membalas, "Kuharap kamu menikmati 'pergantian rute' saat kita _jalan-jalan_ sebagai _tim_."

"Oh jelas. Daerah kekuasaan Bellato tidak buruk juga. Banyak pemandangan yang tidak kalah bagus. Aku sudah dengar tentang Artaxad. Coba kalau kalian bisa _bekerja sama_ , seperti yang seharusnya kalian lakukan. Tapi, yah.. sudahlah. Belasungkawa dariku, tentunya."

Nafas Alrisaia memberat, bulu kuduknya terasa berdiri akibat amarah yang tidak biasa. Punya nyali juga dia, memancing kemarahan si Assassin dengan perkataan melecehkan perjuangan rekan setim yang nyaris mati. Kedua tangan Alrisaia mengepal, udara di sekitar telapak menjadi semakin panas seraya Force violet mulai membentuk pisau.

Kulvaki buka suara, menyarankan dengan keras, "Lawlet, istirahatlah selagi masih malam! Kita akan bahas masalah ini lain waktu."

Dari nada bicara, jelas itu bukan saran. Lebih tepat bila disebut perintah. Lawlet melompat dari kursinya, dan langsung berdiri. "Bila itu yang anda inginkan, lain waktu."

Dia berjalan santai menuju pintu keluar, bagai meledek siapapun yang melihatnya. Sebelum membuka pintu, dia menoleh sekali lagi pada Alrisaia, dan menyeringai untuk terakhir kali, sambil melangkah keluar. Tatapan mematikan Alrisaia belum pudar, terpaku pada mata Lawlet, dan bertahan sejenak hingga suara langkahnya benar-benar menjauh. Barulah dengan berlalunya si Stealer, pisau Force berwarna violet ikut memudar.

"Pirang sialan." Umpatnya kesal.

"Jangan pedulikan dia." Kulvaki berkata. Suaranya lebih sering terdengar tenang, namun hari ini, sedikit lebih kasar. Alrisaia menyadari hidung besarnya sangat mengganggu. "Jadi, gagak kecil, apa yang ingin kamu bicarakan?"

"Aku bukan lagi gagak kecil." Bantah Alrisaia. Sebutan itu agaknya membuat risih. Dia tidak pernah keberatan disebut gagak, namun embel-embel 'kecil', seolah mengesankan bila dia masih hijau. "Aku ingin tanya, saat aku dikurung-"

"-Dirawat." Kulvaki segera mengoreksi perkataanya, tanpa bertatapan.

"-Ditahan, di ruang perawatan, surat yang kuterima-"

"-Apa suratku ada diantaranya?" Lagi-lagi, dia memotong kalimat Alrisaia.

Alrisaia memberi anggukan kecil untuk merespon, kemudian bertanya, "Kamu memilahnya, 'kan?" Tuduhan si Assassin langsung ke inti masalah, sambil menyipitkan mata dan mencondongkan tubuh ke depan. "Kamu menyuruh seseorang untuk menyembunyikan informasi dariku."

Perasaan tegang berkumpul di perut Alrisaia, merayap layaknya seekor ular. Kulvaki memberi jeda, menghela nafas, lalu menatap ke atas pada si Assassin, "Ya, benar sekali."

Ular di perutnya, menghilang dalam sekejap. Alrisaia mengangkat sebelah alis, "Kamu bahkan tidak akan menyangkal?"

"Walaupun kusangkal, semua sudah jelas. Tindakan sia-sia." Sang Elrond menjelaskan, kembali pada peta di meja. "Lagipula, harusnya kamu bersyukur, gagak kecil. Itu semua untuk perlindunganmu."

"Perlindungan apa yang kudapat, bila kalian merahasiakan informasi dariku?!" Alrisaia berseru, melampiaskan amarah. "Kamu tidak bisa mengharapkanku menunggu, sambil pura-pura tidak peduli!"

Kulvaki menunjuk pada Alrisaia dengan satu jari telunjuk kanan. Mata hitam yang berada di bawah alis tebal, benar-benar fokus pada lawan bicara untuk pertama kali sejak Alrisaia mulai meracau tadi. "Inilah sebabnya. Kamu mencoba untuk terlihat tenang dan terkendali. Tapi sebaliknya, kamu adalah anak kurang ajar, sinis, merendahkan, angkuh dan impulsif. Bila kamu tahu kabar tentang timmu, kamu sudah pasti akan kabur dari ruang perawatan begitu tersadar, dan pergi sendiri. Atau mungkin bersama Galatra, untuk mencoba dan menyelamatkan Lachlann. Dengan kondisi yang sedang lemah, kamu bisa membuat dirimu terbunuh."

Alrisaia berhenti mendengarkan kata-katanya setelah 'impulsif'. Perempuan itu berdiri dan membenamkan jemari di atas meja yang terdapat peta besar. " _Impulsif_? Bagaimana mungkin aku- Aku bukan seorang yang impulsive, kurang ajar, merendahkan, atau angkuh! Kapan aku pernah-"

Tanpa berkata apa-apa, Kulvaki mengarahkan telunjuknya ke bawah, tepat ke titik dimana Alrisaia meletakkan jemarinya. Si Assassin menunduk dan melihat asap muncul dari peta besar tersebut. Alrisaia mengangkat jemari, dan melihat sepuluh lubang bekas terbakar berbentuk ujung jari di peta Kulvaki, dan sekalian menciptakan tanda gosong di meja di bawah peta itu.

Si Elrond mengangguk, dan mengkritik tajam. "Kamu adalah makhluk penuh emosi, Gagak kecil. Hanya saja, kamu terlampau baik menyamarkannya di balik ketenangan, dan tujuan."

Pilu menyesakkan dada Alrisaia, dan serasa dipaksa untuk kembali duduk lesu oleh kata-kata atasannya. " _Dia… benar._ "

Memang tidak pernah enak untuk mengetahui kekurangan diri dari kritik terbuka dan jujur, yang terdengar pedas. Apalagi, tujuan awal Alrisaia untuk memojokkan Kulvaki, memaksanya mengaku bahwa dia telah menyimpan rahasia darinya, malah jadi senjata makan tuan.

"Kalau begitu." Ujar Kulvaki, "Karena kamu sudah di sini, menurutku tidak ada gunanya lagi merahasiakan sesuatu lebih jauh. Jadi kusarankan pasang telinga baik-baik, Gagak, aku tidak akan mengulang."

Alrisaia duduk secara tegak, tepat saat Kulvaki mulai menjelaskan, "Kamu telah ditahan di ruang perawatan selama tiga minggu. Hari pertama, sudah terbukti ada yang tidak beres dengan teleport rekan setimmu, Lachlann, karena sampai hari ini belum kembali. Artaxad segera dibawa ke ruang perawatan, lalu langsung dipindahkan ke unit gawat darurat. Sebuah lubang di wajah bisa membawamu ke sana. Kamu dibawa ke ruang perawatan beberapa saat setelah itu. Tidak ada kabar mengenai keberadaan Lachlann hingga dua hari lalu, seorang pengintai kembali dari wilayah Dataran Tinggi Bellato, area Anacade."

Dataran Tinggi Bellato, nampaknya Lachlann memutar jauh dari rute pelariannya. Tapi, seingat Alrisaia, tidak ada apapun di sana. Kenapa dia mengambil jalan itu? Atau jangan-jangan…

"Lachlann terlihat di sana, berlari diantara belantara hutan dari kejaran Accretia bersenjatakan sabit emas. Kelompok pencari dari pasukan Bellato pun mulai bergerak, tidak jauh di belakang. Semenjak itu, tidak ada kabar lagi. Aku menolak untuk mengirim regu penyelamat, karena area itu sudah terlalu jauh dari jangkauan kita. "

Jari telunjuk dan jempol Alrisaia menyentuh dagu. Itulah kenapa Galatra terlihat sangat kesal. Lachlann bisa saja sedang berada di genggaman Pasukan Bellato, atau mungkin susah payah, menderita, cuma demi bertahan hidup dari Accretia itu.

" _Menolak untuk mengirim regu penyelamat._ "

Kenapa? Area itu bukanlah area strategis yang patut diwaspadai. Penjagaan pasukan Bellato pun tidak akan diperketat di sana. Tapi akhir-akhir ini…

" _Terlalu jauh dari jangkauan kita._ "

Tidak, biarpun begitu, Lachlann adalah asset berharga bagi Aliansi, salah satu Black Knight hebat. Pengorbanan memang kadang diperlukan, tapi tentu, kompromi pun bukan hal mustahil.

Alrisaia mendongak, dan menangkap mata Kulvaki yang sedang menatapnya, sambil menggulung peta besar di atas meja, dan memperhatikan perempuan itu secara teliti. Matanya hampa, tapi jelas. Alrisaia tahu, dia sedang dicurigai, dan Pria itu sedang memikirkan langkah antisipasi atas segala kemungkinan yang akan dilakukan si Assassin.

Aneh, hal itu justru membuat Alrisaia nyaman.

Kulvaki menyenggak, "Aku tahu apa yang ingin kamu minta, dan aku akan menolaknya. Aku mengizinkanmu untuk meninggalkan ruang perawatan dan kembali ke Markas, tapi kamu akan tetap berada di area Markas sampai pemberitahuan selanjutnya. Apa kita saling paham satu sama lain?"

"Tentu!" Si Assassin berambut biru muda, menyungging senyum tulus dan berkata menggunakan nada penuh kesopanan, "Anda bisa percaya padaku, Elrond. Lagipula, bukankah aku ini kurang ajar, angkuh, dan impulsif?"

Alrisaia bangkit dari kursi untuk meninggalkan ruang perang, jalan cepat menuju pintu. Kulvaki menegaskan, "Aku berbagi informasi ini atas dasar kepercayaan, Gagak kecil. Percaya bahwa kamu tidak akan mengecewakanku, dan tidak akan melakukan hal yang kutakutkan tadi."

"Dan kepercayaan itu tidak akan disalahgunakan." Si Assassin balik badan, untuk menunjukkan senyumannya, dan lanjut berujar, "Plus, aku bahkan tidak punya tim, ingat?"

…

-Bersambung-

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Buat yang kurang familiar dengan istilah impulsif…aku kasih penjelasan dikit ya. Impulsif; Perilaku seseorang yang tiba-tiba berubah, tiba-tiba di luar rencana, atau sebuah sikap yang ga didukung alasan kuat. Umumnya, sikapnya tergolong irrasional.

Big shout out buat kk Ahlinujum yang sempet kena musibah…Ayahandanya sempet dirawat dirumah sakit selama sebulan. Alhamdulillah kabar terbaru sih beliau udah dibolehin pulang! Yeaaayy! yukk kita do'akan semoga kedepannya, kondisi beliau makin membaik! We will always here, waiting for you to update your story!


End file.
